


This and all these other things.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Authella, BeautyQueen, BelieverPan, Best Friends, BraveWarrior, Camelot, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, CaptainSwanfire, Crack, Crossover, Cursed Belle (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Storybrooke, Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Dubious Consent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, FrozenSwan, Gen, Genderbending, GoldenHearts, Goldenqueen, Gremma, Hookfire - Freeform, Humor, HuntsmanRed, HuntsmanSnow, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, MaidenOutlaw, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Microfic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multipairing, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Romantic Relationship, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Pseudo-Incest, RedBeauty, RedWarrior, Rule 63, Rumbelle - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, SleepingWarrior, Smut, Snowing - Freeform, Snowqueen, Spoilers, StableQueen - Freeform, Swanfire - Freeform, Tinkerblue, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WarriorRoyals, WickedOutlaw, WolfKansas, Wonderland, captainswan - Freeform, darlingpan, millian, philora, redsnow, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S1-7] : Series of microfics about different couples/non-romantic duos of Once Upon A Time. Multipairing. There will be some couples/non-romantic duos from season 7 and OUAT in Wonderland, so there will be spoilers. If you want to propose some, don't hesitate.





	1. Emma/Graham.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ça et tout le reste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103377) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



 

1\. Angst :

 

Graham falls, and Emma' heart breaks into pieces.

Again.

 

2\. AU [what if] :

 

Neal's return and Hook's arrival do nothing to her. She already has her Huntsman, and it's enough for her.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

 

“You're really sure that it's what is needed to break this curse ? A _kiss_ ?”

Graham shrugs. 

“I was just trying to help.”

His sardonic smile misleads no one.

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy tales] :

 

Princesses fall in love with princes, or nobles, at a push. So, why does Emma' heart race as she sees the Huntsman ?

 

5\. First Time:

 

When he sees her for the first time, she is no one, just a woman who just found her son. He doesn't know how much important she will be for him later.

 

6\. Fluff:

 

Emma throws out the flowers in the bin, sure that they are coming from Graham. She is almost disappointed as she realizes that it's not the case.

 

7\. Humour:

 

“And otherwise, you and Regina…

\- Yes, we are sleeping together, we have a relationship, and I want it to stop.”

An awkward silence settles, and Emma clears her throat.

“No, in fact, I just wanted to know how things are, regarding the work.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

 

Regina just hit her, and she is not really hurt, but it doesn't matter.

Graham's hand on her forehead is incredibly soft.

 

9\. Smut :

 

A kiss, it's the only thing they could have. Emma asks to herself how it would have happened if they have had more time.

 

10\. UST :

 

Graham's almost crazy look pierces her, and he seems unstable, insane. Yet, Emma is not afraid.

 


	2. David/Mary-Margaret

During the curse.

 

1\. Angst:

 

“Will you fight for me ?

\- Always.”

The Kathryn's episode makes him wrong.

 

2\. AU [19th century]:

 

They are the adultery relationship of their little town, and no one accepts them.

It doesn't matter.

It's enough for them.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

 

Try to be a prince isn't easy, David finally understood it.

(Ride a horse as you weren't on one since a very long time doesn't really work well.

The fall showed it)

Why did he listen to Henry ?

 

4\. Crossover [Alice in Wonderland]:

 

This little girl talking about a marvellous world full of strange things is crazy.

They are too, to believe that things will end well.

They know it.

 

5\. First Time:

 

She is the first person he sees as he wakes up. He may not know any more who he is, but he can't deny that _this_ is important.

 

6\. Fluff:

 

They had moments of happiness too.

Leroy is right, Mary-Margaret realizes, these moments matter more than anything.

 

7\. Humour:

 

David's puns are not really funny.

But Mary-Margaret laughs to it despite that.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

 

There is the fear, the terror, and the fact that they could discover them.

But David is them, to appease Mary-Margaret's doubts.

(It should be enough, no ?)

 

9\. Smut:

 

They kiss each other, far from the other, far from everything. Alone. They can't, but it doesn't matter.

 

10\. UST

 

They see each other every day, but they can't touch the other one. It's atrocious.

 

 


	3. Prince Charming/Snow White

In the Enchanted Forest and after the curse.

 

1\. Angst:

 

Regina, Georges, they have so much enemies.

But they still fight, despite all the dangers.

 

2\. AU [what if]:

 

Prince James is arrogant and unbearable.

According to Snow White, his twin is really more sympathetic.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

 

They are in front of the Evil Queen, and they are _singing_.

The queen raises a circumspect eyebrow.

Did her enemies become crazy ?

 

4\. Crossover [Doctor Who] :

 

Apparently, this blue cabin allows to go everywhere, even between worlds.

A tiny hope, the one to find their daughter, takes them.

It doesn't last.

 

5\. First Time:

 

A hit in the face, a steal and a promise.

Many other encounters could appear as better.

(They wouldn't change it for anything.)

 

6\. Fluff:

 

Snow White is pregnant. When the prince learns it, his face becomes more brilliant than ever.

 

7\. Humor:

 

Emma just saw then, and she is disturbed by this, because of the moment.

As they understand that they just choked their twenty-eight years old daughter, they can't help but laugh, and continue what they stopped.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

 

Her daughter taken from her, her husband dying, her happy ending broken.

Snow White is almost happy to forget.

 

9\. Smut:

 

The night after the wedding isn't that good. They get better, with time.

 

10\. UST

 

It's a war they are doing, a war they still didn't win. They don't have time for something else.

 

 


	4. Belle/Rumplestiltskin.

1\. Angst:

 

Belle is dead.

The Dark One is happy of it, but internally, Rumplestiltskin screams.

 

2\. AU:

 

He is just a weaver, and she is a princess. Rumple doesn't understand why she looks at him, but it doesn't matter.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

 

Rumplestiltskin is now leaning on the Evil Queen, in a compromising position.

Belle enters, with pictures of her ultrasound, then goes out, astonished.

“No, Belle, this is not what you think… I was trying to rip out her heart, not to sleep with her !”

 

4\. Crossover [Rumpelstiltskin's tale]:

 

The peasant's daughter is strangely audacious, and the imp feels more interested by her than by the contract.

“What's your name ?

\- Belle.”

 

5\. First Time:

 

She is a mother. Joy and fear struggle in her heart, but pain finally wins.

 

6\. Fluff:

 

A family. They can be it now. Belle hopes it, as they return from Neverland.

 

7\. Humour:

 

“I waited for this during twenty-eight years.

\- So much time ? What a patience !”

Belle can't help but smile.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

 

They don't have their son any more.

Ironically, they find each other again thanks to that.

 

9\. Smut:

 

Gold looks with curiosity at the book that Belle is reading, and then blushes.

The _Kama_ _S_ _utra_ _,_ seriously ?

“I am a curious person”, she says, with a mischievous smile.

 

10\. UST :

 

Gideon has no idea of all the occasions he made them miss…

 

 

 


	5. Belle/Rumplestiltskin. (Amnesic!Belle).

1\. Angst:

 

This is just a cup of tea, it can't be something else.

She doesn't know what she just broke.

 

2\. AU [psychiatric hospital]:

 

“I see things that don't exist. Am I crazy ?

\- I don't think so.

\- Who are you ?

\- Your psychiatric, Mr Gold.”

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

 

“Your _drugged_ her with a _love philter_ ? Regina, I am going to kill you !”

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

“ Oh, she received an  _ Obliviate  _ ?  I am sorry, I can do nothing for you. »

 

5\. First Time:

 

It's during this conversation, as he is dying, that what he tells her makes sense for the first time.

 

6\. Fluff:

 

His father is a liar and a cheater. But, as he hears her talking to this woman, Neal almost wants to believe him.

 

7\. Humor:

 

“You're a powerful sorcerer, and I, I am the one who can save her ?

\- Yes.”

Belle bursts into laughter. The situation is laughable, in fact.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

 

She is afraid of him, for sure.

It doesn't stop her from appreciating his little attentions.

 

9\. Smut:

 

If she wasn't that lost, she would ask him to kiss her again.

 

10\. UST :

 

She doesn't know him, in any way.

But despite that, his touch moves her.

 

 


	6. Nova/Dreamy

1\. Angst :

 

Blue breaks them both.

Strangely, despite her pain, Nova can't hate her.

 

2 . AU [what if] :

 

Leroy's smile is rare, but still beautiful.

The wedding will be a beautiful one.

 

3\. Crack !fic :

 

Nova is really a clumsy person. But Blue doesn't really believe that her kiss with Dreamy after she fell is really an accident.

 

4\. Crossover [Peter Pan] :

 

Tinkerbell complains about a non reciprocal love.

Nova nods without saying anything.

She knows what it is.

 

5\. First time :

 

He is the first one who made her trust in herself again, who made her understand who she is.

Maybe that's also the reason why she loves him so much.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

As she made him smile again, Astrid made him become who he used to be.

She broke his personal curse.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“Do you want to go out with me ?

\- No Leroy.

\- Do you want _not_ to go out with me ?

\- It's still no, I...” 

As she saw that she had been trapped, she burst into laugher, almost despite herself.

(She accepts)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

They see each other secretly, sometimes.

It doesn't stop them from suffering, but it's a beginning.

 

9\. Smut :

 

During these twenty-eight years, they had the right to have a night. Astrid has to leave the nuns, but finally, they forget.

 

10\. UST :

 

Sometimes, Nova wants to ask questions to Blue. Questions she shouldn't want to ask.

 


	7. Cinderella/Thomas.

1\. Angst :

 

The imp's laugh resonates, and she can just see her happy ending disappear.

 

2\. AU [Roles' exchange] :

 

The princess is looking with curiosity at this unknown man.

It's going to be interesting.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

A pumpkin, mice, and a broom…

The prince's eyes are wide open.

Can someone explain him this mess ?

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] :

 

Her double is happy with the Huntsman.

Cinderella shrugs.

Why not.

 

5\. First Time :

 

The dress is prettier than all the things she ever saw.

When she sees the prince, she forgets the dress and all the other things.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

“How is it to be a prince ?

\- Less boring, since you're here.”

 

7\. Humour :

 

“I didn't know you were that good at cleaning.”

He blushes.

“Well, I have to be as good as my wife is.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

They are going to loose their child, because of her.

He doesn't blame her, he forgives her, tries to find a solution.

She realizes then how much she loves him.

 

9\. Smut :

 

It's a kiss almost shy, at the beginning.

Audacity comes with the experience.

 

10\. UST :

 

This dance could almost make them lose their head…

 

 


	8. Ashley/Sean

During the curse.

 

1\. Angst :

 

Their story is over, and it's for ever.

At the moment, Ashley thinks of herself only, in a selfish way, she doesn't think of the baby.

 

2\. AU [Bad ending] :

 

Gold won, and she lost her little girl.

She doesn't know who is the person that she should hate the most.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

As he tries to ask her to marry him, Sean falls on the ground.

Ashley bursts into laugher, and she answers yes.

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy tales] :

 

Fairy tales don't exist.

Or at least, she isn't the heroine of this one.

 

5\. First Time :

 

She fights against Gold, finally.

Sean isn't there, but she tries to face it, courageously.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

His little girl is adorable.

As he sees her, Sean falls even more in love with Ashley.

(Who wouldn't ?)

 

7\. Humour :

 

One day, Ashley succeeds to answer to Sean's father, with no shame.

As he looks at her, astonished, it's so surprising that her and Sean begin to laugh.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Even though she has her daughter back, she feels like the worst mother in the world.

Sean arrives there, and with a smile, he erases al of this.

 

9\. Smut :

 

They are just inexperienced children.

In reality, they are more than that.

 

10\. UST :

 

They tried to break up, before this, once.

Not come back with the other had been impossible.

 

 

 


	9. Emma/Neal.

 

Before Emma arrived in Storybrooke.

 

1\. Angst :

 

He betrayed you.

But the thing is that, you still love him.

 

2\. AU [No curse] :

 

Henry was just the first one.

They had other one, after.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

If fairy tales existed, they would be two knights who would always be arguing with each other.

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

“I didn't know that magic existed, Emma said, not knowing many things.”

Then, Neal's face immediately darkened.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Home. The first time they think about it, it's through Tallahassee.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

This is just the two of them against the whole world.

For a time, they really believe this.

 

7\. Humor :

 

She stole a stolen car…

Chance, karma…

She really doesn't know what she did to deserve such a fate.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

One of the things that hurts her most during Henry's birth must be loneliness.

 

9\. Smut :

 

It was just unexpected.

 

10\. UST :

 

It's just a game, at the beginning.

Then, it becomes more than that.

 

 


	10. Emma/Neal

During season 2 and 3.

 

1\. Angst :

 

He falls.

He wishes they had more time.

 

2\. AU [Good ending]  :

 

The pain she feels when Gold rips out her heart is nothing as Neal opens his eyes.

They share a heart too, and she regrets nothing.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“So, you dated a _flying monkey_ ?

\- He used to be a man, you know ?

\- Well, it's still funny…

\- Oh, shut up !”

 

4\. Crossover [Greek mythology] :

 

Emma is really fed up with all this magic, and all these other things. Just as Neal is.

With the arrival of these gods, this story really becomes a mess.

(It's almost funny.)

 

5\. First Time :

 

Pan is defeated, and everything ended well.

They are a family, finally.

(Or maybe not.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

They have a son in common.

This is not enough, certainly not.

It could be a beginning.

After all, they loved each other.

It can be that way again.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“So, you let Hook with a giant ?

\- Yes, I did.”

Neal bursts into laugher, just as her. She avenged him, in a way.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

When she remembers who she really is, in New York, one of the things that hurts less now, it's Neal's treason. Because she has an explanation.

She wants to see him, right now.

 

9\. Smut :

 

What they are doing is wrong, and she knows it.

But she doesn't care about it, she just doesn't care about Tamara's, Gold's, her parents' or the other's opinion.

 

10\. UST :

 

They have to find Henry. How could they do something else ?


	11. Cora/Eva

**Author's notes :** **First non canon pairing !**

**M** **aybe with more hatred than love there., but with these two people…**

 

1\. Angst :

 

One time, just one time, Cora rips out her heart.

How easy it would be to crush it…

 

2\. AU [Role reversal] :

 

The little peasant girl just stand up, and Cora walks in her direction.

She takes her face in her fingers, and smiles as she faces her fear, and she doesn't stop as she sees how beautiful she is.

She just wants to break her.

(Really ?)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

It's an unconventional wedding, and many people are shocked.

They just don't care.

 

4\. Crossover [OUAT in Wonderland] :

 

She talks about magic's rules to Anastasia, remembering one in particular.

She remembers Eva, and dreams, a little, of another possible version of the story.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Eva finally sees Cora after she humiliated her, and it's during a ball, again.

What she is feeling, the princess who became queen could not say it.

(She is afraid too.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Just after Regina was born, Eva is here, next to her, as if she wanted to apologize, and it makes no sense.

Eva congratulates her for her daughter, and for a second, Cora almost doesn't hate her.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“Ten years, it's a long time, to have a child, said Cora, perfidious.

\- Is your child her father's daughter at least ? Answered Eva with the same tone, laughing softly.”

This is what they are, and they can't live without this hatred.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

“If I apologize, will you forgive me ?

\- Never.”

 

9\. Smut :

They don't love each other, no.

But, as Cora's body is against hers, Eva realizes that she doesn't want to end it.

 

10\. UST :

 

Eva will never confess it, but the reason why she made Cora fall, was because this one was too pretty.

She almost blames herself for desiring a simple peasant.

 

 

 

 


	12. Emma/Hook

**During season 2. Pre-relationship.**

 

1\. Angst :

 

She didn't let him die, not really, because she let him be able to escape.

But in him, anger wins, and he almost doesn't feel bad for letting her there, unable to go back home.

He can't help but hope that, despite that, she will escape too.

(He knows she will.

It doesn't make what he did less wrong.)

 

2\. AU [what if] :

 

She turns back, finally, because maybe, he isn't entirely wrong.

As she sees him smile, she realizes that she made the good choice.

He still tries to kill Gold, of course, because some things never change, and of course, she has to stop him.

But at least, they begin it in a good way.

(In a way.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Hook's head as he saw his Disney' version is unbelievable.

(Emma will never admit that she took a picture.)

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] (My OC Amelia is there) :

 

“Welcome into my world,” says the young woman, whose name is Amelia.

This world seems a little strange, and they are lost in there, alone, not knowing what to do.

The unknown woman finally rolled her eyes, almost bored.

“The CaptainSwan ? Of, after all, why not.”

They looked at her with both a surprised and skeptical air. She stayed firm, and smiled.

“Oh, it's too early regarding to your story ? I am sorry I spoiled you the end...”

Alright, now, they didn't understand anything…

“Don't worry, she added, it's going to happen.”

 

5\. First Time :

 

Their encounter was in bad conditions too.

If Snow White wasn't thinking about something else, she would make the remark to Emma, would evoke also her own story too, maybe, just to make a parallel.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

This is just because she is hurt that she lets him approach her, so he will cure her.

He asks himself how many time he will need so she will stop feel suspicious toward him.

(A long time. Maybe too much.

But he is used to wait.)

 

7\. Humor :

 

So, Emma already met the Evil Queen, the Blue Fairy, Snow White, and now, it's Captain Hook… And then who, the Wizard of Oz ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

His gesture reminds her of Graham', maybe too much.

Maybe it's the reason why she lets him with this giant.

 

9\. Smut :

 

They did nothing, not at that moment.

It will be for another time.

 

10\. UST :

 

Emma tries to do as if the pirate's insinuations did nothing to her.

(It's half-true.)

 

 


	13. Cora/Henry Sr

**One-sided (as Cora doesn't have her heart most of the time).**

 

1\. Angst :

 

“Did you ever love me ?

\- No. I couldn't, and I didn't want to.

\- Why ?

\- Love is weakness.

\- There was someone else before, right ?”

The name _Rumpelstiltskin_ is on her lips, but Cora will never dare to pronounce it.

It's not as if she cared about what her husband could feel.

 

2\. AU :

 

She never learned magic, finally, just had the sorcerer's help, and she trapped him.

Cora still had her heart, and little by little, she learned to love him, this husband she didn't entirely choose

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Cora rolled her eyes. Magic and Henry, it never gave good results.

(But she allowed herself to smile.)

 

4\. Crossover [OUATIW]  :

 

Learn magic to Anastasia allows her to cure herself from the fact that she misses her home.

She has to confess that she misses Henry too, a little.

(She will never say it.)

 

5\. First Time :

 

She feels (kind of) something else than indifference or despise for Henry as she sees him take care of Regina.

This is not love.

It's almost tenderness.

(It's sad that she doesn't allow herself to feel anything.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Henry is a tender and loving husband, and there is a part of Cora which doesn't really hate this.

Sometimes, she decides not make him leave, and if her heart was at its place, maybe that she would entirely savor this moment.

 

7\. Humor :

 

They laughed, together, during this ball where everything began.

It's hard for Henry to recreate this magic moment, but he never stops trying.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

After, in the Olympus, she is herself, and she apologizes.

Henry forgives her, because this is who he is, and this time, she doesn't blame him for that.

She is dead, yes, but she never felt so alive before this instant.

 

9\. Smut :

 

They had nothing before, not even a kiss, and what Henry feels is a mix of apprehension and excitation. Cora is the one who reassures him, and everything is fine.

(After Regina's birth, nothing will be like before.)

 

10\. UST :

 

Her heart may not be in her chest any more, but her body is still alive.

 

 

 


	14. Cora/Rumplestiltskin.

1\. Angst :

 

He will die.

He will die, because it has to happen, because a bloody pirate tried to have his revenge, and because Cora died nothing to stop him.

He will die, and even though most of his thoughts come in Belle's or Bae's direction, he still thinks about her.

This woman he loved and shouldn't have loved, and even though it's not the case any more, there is still something of this common past, and he asks himself, he asks _her_ if she ever loved him.

He will die.

But no, in the end, she does, she falls, and even though a little satisfied smile is on his lips, right now, and that he thinks, _You lost deary_ , and even though he is relieved to be alive, something is still there.

The fact that once, he loved her.

 

2\. AU [Bad ending]  :

 

Snow does what she thinks to be fair, in the end, and Cora kills him.

She becomes the Dark One, and it happens as the man she still loves is falling in front of her, and he can't breathe any more, not far from death.

And she kisses him one last time, would almost wish that her kiss could save him.

But no, it doesn't work that way, and she won't have a happy ending, not in the traditional sense, in fact.

And he dies.

Rumplestiltskin dies, and she regrets nothing.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Cora crosses her arm, seeming furious.

Rumpelstiltskin then smiles to her lover.

“What is happening to you ?”

With a furious look, she shows the screen with a gesture of her hand

“I don't look like _that_ ,” she then says.

(Yes, to show to fairy tales' inhabitants their Disney' version may be a little repetitive.

But Rumplestiltskin doesn't care.

Now, he wants to show her the version with Regina.

Just to see her head.

He is already laughing.)

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] :

 

The Rumplestiltskin of this world is alone, and his wife died years ago, and he just has his daughter, Rapunzel.

The other Rumpelstiltskin looks at Cora, and can just be happy that he didn't loose her, never let her go, and never let her become a monster.

He comes back into his world, happy.

 

5\. First Time :

 

The first time she hates him, is precisely at that moment where she falls, she dies and feels again.

Because she remembers how much she loved him, and also because she remembers the pain it is to _feel_ something, to feel love.

She doesn't even have time to be afraid of all of this, and with her love for Regina, there is also hatred for this damn imp that killed her (because she knows it's coming from him, and no one else.)

It's the first time she really hates him, because he will take Regina's mother from her.

And also because this love for him would have been useless.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Rumplestiltskin is not a father for Regina, he will never be. Not more as Cora herself, it's true.

But maybe that sometimes, when Henry isn't there, he comes there.

And even though Cora doesn't have her heart any more, some things never change.

When she sees him with Regina, who is a baby, maybe that there is something in Cora which regrets, and maybe that she almost sees themselves as a family, him, the immortal imp, her, the one who will never be queen, and also this child they will both break one day.

They were never united in love, they will be in hatred and darkness.

It's probably the only thing Regina will retain from them, in the end.

 

7\. Humor :

 

One of Rumpelstiltskin's satisfactions, is that he made her laugh more than Henry ever did.

It's one of the rare things that the prince will never take from him.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

He is just there, after Regina was born, and she doesn't even want him to go.

But it's Cora, so, of course, she doesn't apologize, doesn't tell him _I love you_ , nor any of these things.

And even though it's good for them, it doesn't fix was had been destroyed in the past.

Something breaks in her as he leaves.

 

9\. Smut :

 

She had lonely nights, after Zelena' birth.

And then, Rumpelstiltskin entered in her life, and, before her wedding with Henry, they had wonderful nights.

But, after all of this, it was one of the things she missed the most.

This, and the magic she could practice with him.

 

10\. UST :

 

She is with Henry, and anger and jealousy take him.

Years later, as she learns Belle's existence, it's her turn to be jealous.

If he knew, the Dark One would smile, satisfied.

But she hides it well.

 

 

 


	15. Snow White/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

She chose David, the prince Charming, the father of her daughter, her happy ending.

During the full moon that follows, the wolf screams at the moon during a part of the night, trying in vain to make disappear the pain.

She misses the princess, _her_ princess, at that moment, and pain destroys her heart.

 

2\. AU [The rewritten story]  : Dark!Snow. Ruby est here.

 

The queen doesn't love, she can't, not any more, not since James died, and Ruby perfectly knows it, and a part of her heart suffers from it.

The other one slowly darkens, under the terrible influence of the evil queen, almost loves this coldness, this indifference of the queen.

 

3\. Crack!Fic : (+ light Gremma)

 

“Tell-me Mary-Margaret, do you...”

The second after that, Emma shuts up, finding her best friend and Ruby together, in a position which is not compromising, but at least, equivocate.

The new Sheriff then opened and closed her eyes many times with surprise, suddenly mute, before she muttered :

“Hum… okay.”

…

…

…

Then, she added.

“I'm happy you moved on after David and Whale, Mary-Margaret… By the way, I think that she is a better choice than them. I am happy for the two of you.”

And she left. The barmaid muttered to her lover, almost laughing :

“Do you think that we choked her ?

\- No… But we surprised her, for sure.

\- More than that”, whispered the other, smiling, before kissing her again.

Emma decided then to try to forget this scene or not to think about it, by going to the post office. Maybe that there she could think about something else…

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] :

 

The person that the Snow White of this world loves is Lilith, and it's the Evil Queen. It surprises the princess, but not that much.

She looks too at her side, where the one that she loves is, her wolf, and she smiles.

And she knows something which is almost a certitude, that her double owns to, she is sure of this.

None of them needs a prince to be happy.

 

5\. First Time : ( **slight spoil s** **ea** **son 5B)**

 

Hercules may be the one who gave her her first kiss, and Charming is certainly her great love, but before it, there was Red.

There was her story, of the two of them, story that was the first one Snow ever lived before she met her prince.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

This young woman who doesn't give her name almost falls, blushes and apologizes, seeming uncomfortable.

Red smiles and find her adorable.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Whale is a bastard, and Ruby knows it more than anyone, just as Mary-Margaret, and she is fed up of the way he behaved with the teacher.

The following day of the spoiled date, as he drinks his coffee at Granny's, she can't help, in a false innocent way, not seeming to really do it, to walk on his feet, enough violently so he suffers and starts.

She would swear she heard Mary-Margaret laugh, and then, a joyous smile is on her lips.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Peter died, because of her, and the only reason why she doesn't fall, is because her friend is there, and this one can support her.

She knows it now.

They are friends now, for ever, and what they share is far beyond everything they could live now.

 

9\. Smut :

 

What Snow White never said to Charming, is that Whale was not the only one with who she lost herself and with who she tried to kill her despair and her sadness.

Her memory evokes a certain night, alcohol, maybe too much, and a choice that didn't seem that bad at the moment.

But, even though it was a mistake, a part of her doesn't regret it, even though in a way, she would prefer to forget this night.

She knows she is not the only one.

 

10\. UST :

 

Ruby finally realizes, bitterly, that it was easier before, during the curse.

She could suffer, yes, but she was not that desperate, and Mary-Margaret was kind of like her.

And they tried together to stop from suffering.

Now, her friend knows who she is, and she is happy, with her family.

The wolf remembers too, and she realizes that she lost her.

Something died forever, something she regrets.

 

 


	16. Regina/Daniel.

 

1\. Angst :

 

The king is her husband, and Daniel is dead.

Her love is gone, and her life is just a masquerade.

If her heart darkens, it's not just her fault.

 

2\. AU [what if] :

 

Snow White says nothing, but it doesn't stop anything, because Cora is not going to change.

Of course she purchases them, and destroys her daughter's happiness.

Daniel dies, and some years later, the Evil Queen has the heart of the murderer in her hands, and she crushes it.

Just then, she smiles.

The one she loves is avenged.

But it changes nothing.

She dies just after that.

Now that her revenge is achieved, she had no other reasons to stay there.

A smile with no hatred or anger is on her face, and stays, as she finds her lost love in the Olympus.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

The horse Daniel gave to Snow is not really a good one.

Regina fakes being angry, asks him to change it, but can't help smiling.

It's also for that she loves her stable boy.

 

4\. Crossover [OUATIW]  :

 

Anastasia had love and happiness, the chance to have a happy and simple life, despite difficulties.

She chose power, magic, and darkness too, but Will still loves her, he fights for her, and he _saves_ her.  And she still has this happy ending that the evil queen misses so much since Daniel died.

Regina doesn't know if she has to envy her or hate her.

She does both of them.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Their encounter shouldn't have happened, couldn't have without destiny or chance, Daniel doesn't know it, just as Regina.

The first time they see each other, there is something that happens, and if they don't understand it, the fact is that, for them, something begins.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Today, Cora is in a trip in another realm, a diplomatic visit, in which Regina is not, luckily. They are young and innocent, and for the first time, they can, with no fear, walk together hand in hand.

No one sees them.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Daniel smiles, and can't stop, because of Regina's head, which is so comical.

She is so funny in her indignation.

It's almost as if he mocked her, but the young woman knows him enough to know it's not the case.

She finally bursts into laughter, just as him.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Regina trembles. Regina trembles, she is afraid, just as Daniel.

They flee. They flee and they don't turn back, with no regrets, or almost.

They are afraid, and lost, and maybe that leave during the night is not a good idea, that it won't work.

Maybe.

They are on a horse, and they embrace each, and maybe that fear doesn't disappear.

But she is less strong in them.

 

9\. Smut :

 

It's not one of the best places, it's true. Cora would surely find it crude, _peasant_ (and she goodly knows these sort of things), and maybe it's the case.

They are at the stable, not far from the horses, in a place enough clean, Regina and Daniel both have things in their hair, and _yes_ , it's not perfect.

But Regina couldn't let it against all the nobles and magnificent rooms of the realm.

 

10\. UST :

 

Daniel is angry to see her far from him, and being forced to be married to this king who knows nothing about her, who doesn't love her.

He hates him for stealing his fiancee from him.

They will be able to have nothing, and it destroys him too.

 

 

 


	17. Regina/Robin.

In the Enchanted Forest during Pan's curse.

 

1\. Angst :

 

They are alone.

In fact, they both suffered from a loss, or many, recent or old.

A loved wife, or a child, the thing is that they lived same things.

And it helps them getting closer, maybe more than this mark coming from nowhere.

 

2\. AU :

 

She entered in the tavern, and chose hope, and another life, not darkness this time.

More and more, with him, she learns to cure her hurt heart, is far from hatred, and begins to hope that things will get better.

The queen doesn't ruin Snow White's happiness, and it doesn't matter that the king searches for her.

She is free.

Regina becomes a mother too, but this, it's another story.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“You hit me ! Are you a good archer, at least ?

\- Excuse me, it was an accident ! I am sorry, but I didn't know that this flying monkey would fly in another direction at the last moment, sorry !”

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy tales] :

 

She is not a heroine, not right now. Not in this moment, not as her heart is still dark with anger, and that she just said goodbye to her little boy.

He is not a pride knight, or the prince charming, just an outlaw, and maybe also more than that, but the fact is that he is not a hero.

They both agree on the fact that they don't care.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Maybe it's at that moment, as she wants to sleep forever, that she lost all hope and all desire to live, that he realizes that she may need help.

It's just there, as he tries to stop her from doing this, not to try to save her, but to do it so she can do the good choice, that she understands that maybe she can let him enter in her life.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

One evening, as he didn't find Roland in his bed, and worried, Robin decided to go to see Regina, to ask her if she saw his son or not.

Then he stopped, surprised, but smiling too.

Apparently, Roland get bored of his father's absence, and came into the young woman's arms, and they were both sleeping.

He probably should take his son from this woman, because she is the evil queen, or at least, she was, and maybe she still is.

Yes, it's true, but Robin feels that he doesn't have to worry, that he can let his son there, that everything will be fine.

Because there, as he looks at her, looks at _them_ , he understands that this woman is not only the villain of the story.

She is a  _mother_ too. 

 

7\. Humor :

 

“You are a thief, I am a queen. You defend the poor, I had been for a long time for them a synonymy of cruelty. You use arrows, I use magic. So, we have nothing in common. Of course we are going to become friends !”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Roland won't replace Henry. Robin won't replace Daniel.

But _them_ , they are here, and if it doesn't erase her pain, it helps her support it.

 

9\. Smut :

 

It's not a mistake, they did think about it.

The wicked witch is there, more dangerous than ever, and maybe that they will loose one day.

So, they have to enjoy what they can still have before it's too late.

 

10\. UST :

 

Some looks show many things. If they don't stay discrete, Snow White will finally see something.

(It could almost make Regina smile or laugh.)

 

 


	18. Peter Pan/Henry.

**Author's notes :** **It's a pairing that I really don't ship, but that had been suggested to me, and which is a challenge for me. And of, course, presence of incest and underage. **

 

1\. Angst :

 

Henry  _ gave _ him his heart. It must mean something, no ?

(Pan wishes it was the case, but it's not.)

 

2\. AU  [ What if Pan didn't lie ? ]  :

 

Under the other' horrified look, Henry links his soul to the island of Neverland, and a magic old of many centuries finally invades him.

Yes, Pan didn't lie, and Henry is going to help him save magic.

But not a good one, a cruel and dark magic, and Emma has a cry of horror, as she sees darkness invading Henry.

T he young boy's look has nothing to do with what it used to be. They know it.

Now, Henry is going to choose Pan. He will always choose him.

And they will be able to do nothing against that.

(And darkness will win too.

It's one of the consequences.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Henry's look on him is not only skeptical, but also circumspect.

“So… it's going to help us save Neverland and magic.”

Pan nods, and tries an innocent air, that almost works.

A lmost. But Henry doesn't buy it.

“You know that I don't believe it ?”

Pan sighs.

Too bad.

 

4\. Crossover  [HP]  :

 

In this world, anyone who has magic can fly.

Pan's look is full of amazement, and Henry would almost smile, if he didn't know what kind of monster he is.

 

5\. First Time :

 

“ I believe in you”, finally says Henry for the first time to Pan, as he finally lost his hope to be saved, and that stay with Pan is the only thing he can still do.

P an smiles, reassured, and satisfied that he finally defeated his resistance.

And he thinks about what Henry doesn't know, and in his spirit, he sees again the dead bodies of the Savior, Regina, Hook, and of the other.

He smiles.

Henry is his now.

He won.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

They all know that Henry had been take because Pan wants his heart.

But the thing they don't know is that it had never been supposed to be understood in a literal way.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Emma's air of incomprehension on her face is not hilarious, but not far from this.

“Wait, you became _friend_ with _Pan_? But, you came to save you !

\-  It was not necessary, Henry answers. 

\- Oh, maybe that we slept together too”, adds Pan, so he will make things worse.

This time, Emma's face is full of furor.

“What ? You, bastard, go there so I can kill you !”

(He doesn't tell her that it may be a lie.

Or maybe not.

Who knows ?)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Henry thinks about his father, and this family so far from him, that he lost, and will never have again.

Pan then plays and music invades Henry, and at that moment, it's just as if all these people never existed.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Henry trembles, but not with fear. Pan is there, and he smiles, thinking that this story of heart and magic can wait.

H e didn't think that corrupt him could have been so interesting and pleasant… 

 

10\. UST :

 

If Henry stays enough time with him, Pan thinks that he will make him fall easily.

He is just waiting for this.

 

 


	19. Regina/Snow.

 

1\. Angst :

 

Snow White killed Daniel without really doing it, and it's more an excuse so Regina won't have to hate Cora or try to avenge by killing her.

Regina killed the princess' father, the king, this man who never respected her, never loved her, never understood who she was and put her in prison.

None of her really hates the other, in the end.

 

2\. AU :

 

Regina killed Cora.

She killed her and didn't let herself be blinded by her words of hatred. She didn't let herself being manipulated, she let her rage explode, her hatred, her anger, against the good person.

She killed her, and didn't flee, she went to talk to the king, she told him everything, and Leopold believed her, because he knows Cora's perfidy.

And Snow White, as soon as she knows it, _begs_ her father _not_ to marry her, because she doesn't want her friend to be the prisoner of a wedding with not love.

Years pass, the young woman mourns her love and her mother, and one day, she understands that her look on the princess changed.

Her pain didn't disappear, but something replaced it.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Regina doesn't understand why the inhabitants of this world do think that she ever wanted to kill Snow White for her beauty, nor even that she wanted to do it.

They know nothing about her story, and it's so annoying !

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms]  :

 

There, the Evil Queen's name is Lilith, and she perfectly accepted her feelings for the princess, even though it hadn't been easy.

Regina, as for her, thinks about a young woman she doesn't hate that much, and who is now lying in a glass coffin.

Because of her.

She asks herself if she will ever dare go and try to wale up her.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Snow White is seventeen, she is young, she is beautiful, she is soft, and Regina almost forgets that she is supposed to hate her for what she did to Daniel.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

There are some things that happened during the curse and the Mary-Margaret forgot.

It's better that way, thinks Regina.

It wouldn't be good if everyone knew that the Evil Queen had a good side too.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“So, if I understand, you don't want a prince, the queen says with skepticism.

\- I would prefer a queen ! Answers the young princess with bold.”

Regina almost wants to laugh, in fact, she appreciates this.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

They tried to destroy the other, Regina did it the most, in fact, and the question is if they will be able or not to fix what used to be and is not any more.

Of course they can.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Snow White will do everything so Regina will forget the king.

(It's both terribly simple and very difficult.)

 

10\. UST :

 

Maleficent can't help but doing a remark about the young princess' wedding night.

Regina listens to her, understands what is hidden there, and can't help but think that she is not entirely wrong.

(She will never confess it.)

 

 


	20. Regina/Snow (Dark!Snow)

1\. Angst [Season 1, episode 16] :

 

Snow hits the queen, touches her at the heart, and David can do nothing.

Her heart darkens forever, and the one they knew is dead.

Maybe the queen would be happy if she knew.

 

2\. AU :

 

Regina doesn't kill Snow White, oh no.

In fact, she does exactly what Cora wanted to do to her.

She darkens her heart, manipulates her, makes her fall in darkness and initiate her to magic.

The day where, during the war against king Georges, the princess kills a prince named James, the queen smiles without knowing why.

She begins to appreciate her, in fact, this little princess.

Maybe that she could even like that.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“Regina ! Stay away from her !

\- Thanks David, but I still know how to defend myself ! Now, please, could you leave me alone with my wife ?”

 

4\. Crossover [The Sleeping Beauty] :

 

Snow White and Aurora both fell for an evil witch, the one who tried to kill them, their mentor.

The one who changed them in a way they never thought they could accept before.

They smile to each other, and regret nothing.

 

5\. First Time :

 

There is blood, death, and all of these other things.

This time, Snow White smiles, says nothing, accepts.

This time, yes, she falls.

So what ?

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Shadows don't scare her any more, since the queen let her go in these one.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“If I cheat on you, will you leave me ?

\- No Regina. I will rip out your eyes, your heart, and I will make you eat it.

\- Now I remember the reason why I love you.

\- Because you forgot it ?

\- I am trying to be romantic, so stop being cynical, and listen to me.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

David is dead, and Snow understands what Regina lived when she lost Daniel.

But it changes nothing, and now, she must _kill_ her.

 

9\. Smut :

 

After the battle, the two women find each other, and it's even better than before.

They still have blood on their hands.

 

10\. UST :

 

What makes them desperate, it's not to be able to do anything out of their bedroom.

 

 


	21. Graham/Snow.

1\. Angst :

 

He can't kill her, no, he just can't, because it would be unfair, horrible, and many other things.

He won't kill her, and it will lose him.

There, just right now, it doesn't matter.

 

2\. AU :

 

She gave him his heart back.

She defeated the queen, chased her of her castle, and _she gave him his heart back_.

Now, he can have a happy ending.

(It's her, obviously.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

The Huntsman went in the castle, to take his heart by himself, during the battle against the queen.

And then, he hit her, just like that, after all the things she did to him, she deserves that.

Snow is there, and she smiles, proud of him.

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] :

 

“The world in which you re doesn't matter, the Huntsman will always be with a princess !”

 

5\. First Time :

 

As he is with soldiers of the queen who have to kill Snow White, the huntsman succeeds to stop them, and he lets her go.

She doesn't recognize him, but she smiles to him, and she goes.

For the first time since he doesn't have his heart, he almost feels something.

(He wishes it didn't end.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Before he shows himself as the one who has to kill her, they talk as they walk, and discover that they have some common points.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Her and the huntsman both saved the prince.

He really should be more careful !

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

The huntsman is not there any more, is the prisoner of the queen, and she took his heart.

He thinks more and more about the princess, and it helps her not to give up.

 

9\. Smut :

 

She kisses him, before she leaves.

It's nothing, it's a beginning, it's a hope.

 

10\. UST :

 

They won't see each other after that, not before the curse, in fact.

It's sad.

They wished they had more.

 

 


	22. Graham/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

Graham dies, and Emma, or even Snow then, they should be the one who are the most hurt.

Ruby suffers too, she suffers that she didn't really know the Huntsman or even Graham himself.

 

2\. AU :

 

After Pan's curse, they both are in a world where they were never really happy.

And there, for the first time, they may find what they were looking for so much, since such a time.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

She is the wolf, he is the Huntsman.

It can just work !

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

In this world, werewolves can't control themselves, and Ruby is one of them.

Graham doesn't care, he trusts her completely, and the one who could criticize his relationship with the wolf have nothing to say.

 

5\. First Time :

 

In the Enchanted Forest, Red hears about this courageous Huntsman who saved her friend, and she wishes she could meet him.

In Storybrooke, she understands what she missed just when the curse breaks.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

They forgot.

They forgot, but they still go to see each other during twenty-eight years.

Maybe that it's also because of that.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Graham can really be charming when he doesn't say that his heart is not in his chest, and when he doesn't throw things on people.

Yes, yes, he is, I assure you !

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

He is with the mayor, and it doesn't make him happy.

When Ruby is here, he still feels nothing, but it seems like he is less miserable.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Yes, he cheated on the mayor.

For a night.

With the barmaid.

So what ? Who cares ?

 

10\. UST :

 

Regina has the entire attention of the Sheriff.

If Ruby knew that she has his heart in the literal meaning, she would not be jealous, just sad.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Dorothy/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

She is going to loose her, because of this damn spell, and she curses Zelena for this, for daring to attack Dorothy.

She regrets it, at that moment, that she didn't tell her.

That she didn't tell her “I love you”.

 

2\. AU [Modern setting – no magic]  :

 

Dorothy is a nurse, Ruby is a patient a little drunk that shouldn't be there.

Their encounter arrives a little by chance, and yes, it's a cliché, but it doesn't matter.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“ _No_ , Ruby is _not_ my  wolf pet, so now, please, go before she eats you leg.”

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :

 

Fairy tales talk about princesses, heroes, and traditional happy endings.

They are a wolf and an adventurer, their fairy tale is everything but traditional, and they don't care.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Dorothy is a warrior who knows how to fight.

Granny immediately approves her grand-daughter's choice the first time she sees her.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Ordinary, the expression “I will go into Hell for you”, is just metaphorical.

Ruby took it literally, she went into it, and she _saved_ her.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“Do you intend to shoot me again ?

\- I never shot you.

\- Oh, too bad, I wanted to compare you to Cupid, and to tell you that you sent an arrow right into my heart.

\- Do you know that it's absurd ?

\- I never said the contrary.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Dorothy lost her aunt, forever, because of Hades.

She suffers, it's true, but she knows that Ruby will always be here.

 

9\. Smut :

 

The advantage of Oz, is that no one follows them or comes to see them, most of the time.

 

 

10\. UST :

 

Before they told each other everything, the two women suffered from a lack they couldn't explain.

 

 

 


	24. Hook/Emma.

**Season 3.**

 

1\. Angst :

 

They are in Neverland, and Henry is in danger, in fact, he may die.

This is certainly not the moment to begin to be interested by someone else, especially as she still thinks that Neal is dead, but maybe that it's the only way for her to escape from her pain.

 

2\. AU [Role reversal] :

 

She is just a thief, a pirate, but he doesn't put her in prison, even though she slapped him.

Maybe because she is, he knows it, more than she seems to be.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

When she learned that fairy tales as fairy tales characters were real, Emma didn't immediately think about the potential adaptation of these characters to the normal world.

And about the many difficulties that could happen.

Well… now that Hook is in Storybrooke, she thinks about it constantly…

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms + Presence of one of my OC's] :

 

They come back to it, and it's almost funny.

When she sees them, Amelia says nothing, and smiles, her hand is in the one of another woman.

Everything that was supposed be finally happened, and she has nothing else to add.

 

5\. First Time :

 

She remembers.

She remembers, and she remembers him and then, this lack, this absence that was in her finally disappears.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

They are in another time than their one, and everything will maybe disappear, all the things they knew will maybe be soon gone.

They are together, and even though it doesn't do everything, it's enough, for now.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Killian really stops himself and tries not to tell to David that he is in love with his daughter.

That would be almost funny to see the prince collapse by hearing this.

Oh, and for sure, that would create a time paradox.

(That's a wouldn't be the only thing to happen.)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

He almost died, and even though Emma saved him, even though she cares for him, she is angry at him, and she is right.

He tries to be forgiven then and even if it's complicated, he does it.

She isn't angry for a very long time.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Neverland had been the occasion of some discoveries and experiences, but it's a thing no one needs to know.

 

10\. UST :

 

He can't kiss her, because of the spell, and it's one of the many frustrating things that exist because of the fact that he cant approach Emma.

 


	25. Elsa/Emma.

1\. Angst :

 

She lost Anna, she doesn't know where she herself is, and everyone thinks that she is a monster.

Who can she trust exactly ?

 

2\. AU [No Curse] :

 

Princess Emma just found an urn of which people say that there is a treasure in it.

There is just a woman inside it, but she has magic, and she can turn things into ice.

Yes, for her, it is a real treasure.

And also a beautiful encounter too.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Elsa, did you _really_ change Zelena into ice just by _sneezing_ ?

\-  Yes. Officially. 

\-  ELSA !

\-  Don't worry, the queen defended herself, I can change it. Ad yes, I did have my reasons.

\-  Which were ?

\-  Regina needed a break.”

E mma rolled her eyes, before smiling to her girlfriend.

“Thanks.

\-  Oh, you know, it wasn't very difficult to do.”

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

In Arendelle and even in Storybrooke, magic, even though it's present, is more exceptional than something else.

In Poudlard, Emma and Elsa realize it, it's a thing which is pretty anodyne, and there, they can be themselves.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elsa comes back, and then, Emma understands how much she missed her.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

In her eyes, Elsa reads the same fear against herself that she used to feel.

She will do everything so Emma will let this fear disappear and fly far from her.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“Is it true that one of your friends is a talking snowman ?

\- Hum… No. Absolutely no. Not at all. Snowmen don't talk. Why ?

\- For nothing.

\- Why are you laughing ?

\- Because I begin to understand how much my world was wrong about your story.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Anna may be dead right now, and the town is going to tear itself apart.

They are here for the other, and it helps, a little.

 

9\. Smut :

 

There is no ice any more.

There is no coldness or pain.

There is just them.

 

10\. UST :

 

Emma is freezing, and Elsa, who is warming her, is probably too close to her, and it can't stay innocent in any way.

 

 

 

 


	26. Lily/Emma.

**ND'A : One-sided. Just on Lily's side.**

 

1\. Angst (SwanQueen implied) :

 

Your weapon is pointed on me, and maybe that you're going to kill me.

In fact, it's more or less a certitude.

Today, I am going to die.

There is anger in your eyes Emma, so much anger, and I am sorry.

I love you.

And you, you hate me.

It's not for me that you don't do it, right ?

It's because of her, this brunette, this woman you love, no ?

Please, forgive me.

 

2\. AU [No Curse] :

 

She is Maleficent's daughter, she is a dragon, a _monster_.

Lily, slowly, dreams of a world where her and this young and beautiful princess would have the chance to love each other.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“I knew better techniques of seduction. I am sorry Lily, but the answer is still _no_.”

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :

 

Princesses are supposed to marry princes, not dragons.

Lily perfectly knows it, that she will have the right to have nothing.

 

5\. First Time :

 

She loves her. She is just fourteen years old, and she is in love.

And she already knows that it will lead her to nothing.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Emma is her best friend, and it should be enough, no ?

(It is, just for a time.)

 

7\. Humor :

 

A dragon and a princess.

All this story is almost funny.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Turning into a dragon is very painful.

Not as much as knowing that Emma is far from her.

 

9\. Smut :

 

During all these years where she had been far from the Saviour, it had been to offset her absence.

To do it was just painful.

 

10\. UST :

 

In her dreams ( _all_ her dreams) there is just a certain Saviour.

 


	27. Lily/Emma.

**Author's note :** Reciprocal, this time.

 

1\. Angst :

 

Treason, it's this which hurts her the most, that Lily broke that link between them, that she didn't tell her the truth.

It's not surprising that Emma is still angry at her after all these years.

 

2\. AU [what if]  :

 

The fact is that Emma loved her enough to be able to forgive her, and Lily already knew that she would always be grateful to her.

 

3\. Crack!Fic (AU Season 1) :

 

Lily raised a surprised eyebrow.

“So, according to your son, you're Snow White's and Prince Charming' daughter, and the Evil Queen is his adoptive mother ?

-Yes. Do you have anything to add ?

\- Nothing. Just that if this lousy Sheriff again approaches you, I will rip out the heart that he doesn't have, okay ?

\- You know that you're supposed to be a dragon too ?

\- WHAT ?”

 

4\. Crossover (X-men) :

 

A woman being able to do magic, and another one who could turn into a _dragon_?

Hum… all right. 

Professor Xavier raised his shoulders.

After all, why not.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Loneliness doesn't afraid them any more, to any of them, and it's thanks to the other one.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Emma' look on Lily as she is on her dragon's form is full of admiration, and it's just at this moment that Lily realizes how much she missed it.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“I want you to meet my parents.

\- I guess I should be impressed ?

\- In fact, they are the one who are afraid not to do a good impression on you, and that you don't accept them. So, try not to be too much, okay ?

\- If one of them bores me, you know what will happen…

\- Just avoid turning into a dragon, if you can.

\- I will try…”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Revenge is not the only option, but Lily is taken too much by her pain to accept to be reasoned.

Except if it's by Emma, of course.

 

9\. Smut (light BDSM. In a way.) :

 

For everything she did to her, Lily has to be punished.

And Emma perfectly knows how to do it.

 

10\. UST :

 

Their separation had been long.

Too much long.


	28. Gideon/Roderick.

1\. Angst :

 

Roderick tells him about a Savior and also about hope, but Gideon doesn't know if he can still do it.

To believe in anything.

After he lived an entire life in darkness, it's hard for him to succeed to see light again and to believe in it.

 

2\. AU (what if) :

 

The Black Fairy had been defeated, and when Gideon finally gives back his real appearance to Roderick, his parents see a real smile appear on their son's face.

 

3\. Crack!Fic (UA, Roderick lives, had been transformed, and Gideon took him with him) :

 

There is a roach on Gideon' shoulder, and Emma really doesn't know what to think about it.

But after all, she isn't the one who has to judge the young man's company.

 

4\. Crossover (Doctor Who) :

 

 _Please_ _help_ , would want to scream Gideon. _Save him, please. Take him with you_.

 

5\. First Time :

 

The taste of betrayal is bitter for Roderick, and painful, more than the rest, and almost more than Fiona's whiplashes.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

She won't separate them completely, maybe physically.

But not entirely, not in thoughts, in fact.

 

7\. Humor (UA Reincarnation) :

 

“Do we know each other ?

\- No, but maybe that it used to be, before, in another life.

\- You know that I understand nothing to your gibberish ?”

Gideon smiled.

“One day, you will.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Despite all Fiona's interdiction, and before she completely tore them apart, Gideon comes to see Roderick, after the Black Fairy tortured him.

He stays there, on his side, saying nothing.

The pain is still there, but Gideon is too, so, maybe that it makes things less terrible.

 

9\. Smut :

 

If there hadn't been their mission, and their quest to find the Savior, Roderick would certainly kiss Gideon to thank him for his help.

Oh, to hell with it !

(It doesn't seem to bother the other one, so…

Let's continue.)

 

10\. UST :

 

There are just children, at the beginning.

They see each other then, and maybe that something changes.

But Gideon knows it despite himself, he will never have time to discover this.

 


	29. Frederick/Abigail.

1\. Angst :

 

Before her father's curse hits her fiancé, Abigail appreciated the gold that his enchanted hand allowed them to have, assuring their kingdom to have a great prosperity, forever, and without being forced to make wars.

Now, she hates it.

 

2\. AU :

 

Snow gave an amused look to her sister Abigail, who still didn't seem to recover from her encounter with prince Frederick.

“Aren't you in love, my dear little sister ?”

Instead of sighing, Abigail just answered her.

“Oh… what about you and prince James then ?”

Her sister blushed.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

If it wasn't that cruel, she would have used her father's hand to turn prince James into gold

Well… maybe that she did it.

She didn't want this marriage, by the magic, could anyone understand it ?

(Oh, and don't worry, she killed the mermaid after that.

Who said you needed a prince to solve the problematic situations ?)

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms, _Charm_ ] :

 

He is the Huntsman, forced to turn into a rat every days, and not be human, except for nights, far from the woman he loves, and who doesn't even see him.

She knows what this kind of pain can do to someone.

 

5\. First Time :

 

They say princess Abigail is just a little pest full of pretension, arrogance, and is an annoying woman.

Frederick does understand when he sees her that these people all are wrong and far from the truth.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

He is beautiful, she tells herself, calmly breathing, sleeping, _alive_.

“Do you do it often, to look at me while I sleep ?” He asked, amused.

She stops him from talking with a kiss.

“I am not letting you leave any more”, she says with an assurance she may didn't have.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“So, you're prince James ?

\- Yes. And I am happy that I didn't marry your fiancée.

\- Why ? He asked, pretending to be offended.

\- Because you're made for each other. And I have to admit that I wouldn't have wanted to fight you when you would have come back for your fiancée.”

Frederick then began to laugh.

“I do it too”, the prince affirmed.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

There are moments where she hates her father for what he did, even though it wasn't his fault.

There are moments where she hates Frederick for abandoning her and letting her alone.

There are other where she hates herself for being so powerless.

She hates fate, too.

Her hatred disappears just when she finds him again.

 

9\. Smut :

 

They find each other, for the first time since so much time, and it's good.

 

10\. UST :

 

She is human.

He is a statue.

It can't work, and this, it breaks her heart too.

 


	30. Hook/Emma.

**During season 4.**

 

1\. Angst :

 

There is this fear which haunts her, which freezes her, which scares her, and to which she doesn't want to think about, the possibility that she can loose him, just as she lost so many people before.

He will do everything so it will never happen.

 

2\. AU [Arendelle]  :

 

She is the queen with ice hands, the lonely one, the one no once wants to approach.

Sometimes, she asks herself if her hell will end or not someday.

(Yes.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

_Ok, alright_ , Emma told to herself,  _not to let Elsa do anything with her magic, I get it._

(She can't help  but smile as she sees Killian's surprised look.)

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

She is a Slytherin, he is a Gryffindor.

Who said that between houses, you couldn't understand each other, become friend, and more ?

 

5\. First Time [cf 4x21/4x22] :

 

This time, he is the one who forgot her, and she understands how much it surely hurt him, the other time, during Pan's curse.

But she isn't worried, she will teach him to remember her.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

There is Gold's return, the Queens of Darkness, this story of the Author, of happy ending, and of darkness too.

They are here for each other, and the rest of the world doesn't count, not for now.

 

7\. Humor  :

 

“Tell me Emma, what is a wookie ?”

Emma then burst into laughter, and began to explain him what Star Wars was.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

He is dead, for only some hours, but it changes nothing.

Her heart breaks, and get fixed only when he comes back.

 

9\. Smut :

 

After what Gold did, after he almost died, him, the pirate, after she gave him his heart back, Emma doesn't control herself anymore.

She feels his body against hers, and at this precise moment, she feels terribly _alive_.

 

10\. UST :

 

She will become the Dark One, and they will be separated.

Again.

Will they ever be peaceful ?

(No. of course no.)

 


	31. Belle/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

She was going to lose Belle, again, just after she met her.

Ruby tried to stop her tears from falling, and could just curse the magic, the frontier, the pirate, and Rumplestiltskin also, a little.

 

2\. AU [Rumplestiltskin never came back after season 3 :

 

The word _family_ was not taking another sense, not that she had Ruby and Neal on her side.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Ruby was adorable, when she was a wolf, and that she had the control.

But maybe, yes, maybe, that she was a wolf, too much.

Well, Belle wasn't going to complain about her girlfriend's affection, but it was going to become a little disturbing.

They weren't alone, after all. And to have a girlfriend acting almost like a dog, it was cute, yes.

But also embarrassing.

(Well, after all, the wolf just licked her face a little nothing more.)

 

4\. Crossover [Beauty and The Beast] :

 

Belle, facing the wolf supposed to be frightening, could just smile.

“Don't worry, she told her, I saw other beasts before. And worst, too.”

Ruby just raised a skeptical eyebrow.

It was almost slighting !

 

5\. First Time [AU where the Queen didn't capture Belle after her adventure with Mulan and Philippe] :

 

Dreamy, who became Grumpy then brings her to his friend, the princess.

But Belle's heart just seems to stop when she sees the look of the magnificent young woman just next to her.

Maybe that, for the first time, she can tell herself that to cure from Rumplestiltskin won't be that impossible.

 

6\. Fluff [S5A and where Belle discovers that Rumple is the Dark One again] :

 

Will found back Anastasia and Rumple betrayed her again.

It almost became a sad habit for him.

She remembers what happened between her and Ruby, during the weeks where he wasn't there.

This time, she really doesn't care about the consequences.

So, this time, with no hesitation she runs in her (now) girlfriend's arms, and she kisses her.

“I love you.”

She knows that one day, when the pain of her loss of Rumple will be dead, these words will become true.

 

7\. Humor :

 

We can say that, in her story, Belle fell in love with two Beasts, and that…

Hum… What's happening now ?

It's Belle, she slapped the author, right now, and she said, I am quoting her : “Ruby has nothing to do with the Beast that Rumple was, or still is, and the first one who will say the contrary will get something right in the face, from me _and_ her, right ?”

Okay… I get it.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Rumplestiltskin betrayed her again, she is still holding the dagger in her hand, and her body is trembling, she is still crying a lot.

Ruby, her friend, is here, and she is taking her in her arms, and for a time, Belle allows herself to think about herself, a little.

(She will think about the consequences later.)

 

9\. Smut [S4A] :

 

Belle's hatred against Rumple is more than perceptible, and something broke in her, for sure.

Anger is the thing which leads her to Ruby's arms, and the wolf, weakly, takes advantage of it.

“I love you, the librarian whispers to her, one day. Or one night.”

It's just a lie, but Ruby decides to see it as true.

She almost wants to believe it.

 

10\. UST :

 

Belle is Lacey, but this one is _not_ Belle.

And Ruby knows then that it will be hard for her to resist to her.

 

 


	32. Ruby/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Ruby lost everything she cared about, she just discovered she was a wolf, and she doesn't even have the time to accept who she is, and she has to flee.

She doesn't know that many miles away, there is a woman who feels as wrong as she does.

(One day, they will find each other.)

 

2\. AU [Modern setting/No magic] :

 

There is a nice girl there, where people learn how to use a sword, but Ruby will never admit that she goes there just for her.

And certainly, Mulan will never say that she comes in the restaurant where Ruby works just in order to see her, and try, one day, to talk to her.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

So, they just defeated Zelena just by using some _magic_ _flower_ which makes someone sleep ?

Mulan raised an eyebrow.

Oh.

Well, that's kind of disappointing.

 

4\. Crossover [Gravity Falls] :

 

The little girl named Mabel seems to be completely convinced that her duty is to play the matchmaker and reunite together these two adorable girls who are completely made for each other (and even if her twin, Dipper, tries every time to stop her from doing it, because, well, it's not their business).

Ruby and Mulan smile, amused, not even daring to tell her that she doesn't need to.

 

5\. First Time :

 

They just found Arthur thanks to the skills of the wolf, and they also vanquished the witch of the West, their common enemy.

Ruby then smiles, Mulan looks at her, and suddenly, she _knows_.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Maybe that with Mulan with her, Ruby will not need to find some mates to find happiness.

Maybe that she already found it.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“So, if I understand goodly the situation, you defeated _Zelena_ , just the three of you, that is to say a wolf, a rebellious adolescent, and a warrior, _without_ _magic_ ? Emma asked, astonished.

\-  Hey ! Ruby and Mulan protested. Don't talk about Merida this way.

\- What, isn't she a rebellious adolescent ?

\- No ! Well… in fact, she is not an adolescent anymore, that's it.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Red loved Belle. Mulan loved Aurora.

And in both cases, the two women had their hearts broken.

Maybe that now, they can heal each other.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Before Mulan, she had Peter, but they had nothing at all.

With Mulan, now, she has everything.

 

10\. UST :

 

Merida wished they would stop looking at each other this way every minute.

They have a king and a witch to defeat, this is certainly not the moment to look at someone this way !

Is she the only serious person of this team ?

 


	33. Merida/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Her father is gone, and there is nothing she can do to change it.

 

2\. AU :

 

“An _arranged_ marriage ? But mother, you promised me…

\- Wait to meet her before protesting, you will see, she is really charming.

\- …

\- …

\- What do you mean by _she_ ?

(In the end, her mother was right.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

A _talking_ dragon, seriously ?

What did the inhabitants of this world smoke to think her story really happened this way ?

 

4\. Crossover [Robin Hood] :

 

Merida is mumbling, offended that she was defeated at archery by a _fox_ with a ridiculous outfit and who _talks_ , dammit.

Mulan smiles and rolls her eyes.

Her girlfriend is so susceptible.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Merida never thought she could love someone, before she met Mulan.

The warrior's smile proved her she was wrong.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Mulan has nothing to do with the arrogant warriors who keep celebrating themselves, but she is not either like these women who despise her for wanting to fight as a man.

She is _perfect_ , and Merida almost feels like her heart is going to explode because of how much happy she is.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“Wait, so you mean my father made _you_ come here, not only to train me, but also because _he wants me to find someone_? Dad, I don't need you to try to help me with my love life, I can handle it by myself !”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Mulan already had her heart broken one time, and she is terribly afraid that Merida, even without knowing it, could do the same.

This last one shows her that, in reality, she has nothing to do with Aurora.

She will choose _her_ , because she loves her.

 

 

9\. Smut :

 

It's something none of them knows, but it doesn't matter.

Together, they will learn it.

 

10\. UST :

 

Merida is fighting with her, as they train, as always, and suddenly, strangely, she feels in her a fire she never felt before, and that she doesn't understand.

(She doesn't know if she wants to understand.)

 


	34. Aurora/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Mulan understands that her look on Aurora changed just when it's too late.

Philippe is back.

 

2\. AU :

 

Aurora tenderly kisses the warrior on her lips, waking her up from her deep cursed sleep.

Mulan smiles to her.

“You found me.

\- Of course I did. You know me, right ?”

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

This damn witch was going to hear about her.

She turned _her_ Aurora into a _flying_ _monkey_ , seriously ?

There would be nothing left from Zelena after the warrior would have take care of her.

 

4\. Crossover (Fairy Tales) :

 

And the warrior saved the princess, and lived happy with her until the end of time.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mulan is holding her heart in her hands, and at this moment, Aurora hates herself for daring to feel something else than friendship for her.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Aurora saw her heart being _guarded_ and _protected_ by Mulan.

In the literal sense of the term.

Maybe that she didn't give it to her, but the young woman is the one who took care of it the best way, since Philippe is gone.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“No Mulan, I am not offended of the fact that Philippe is now in a relationship with _Robin_ _Hood_.

\- Oh really, you're not offended ? Her girlfriend said with irony.

\- No ! I'm offended because you're the first one who heard about it.

\- It was a coincidence…

\- Do you think they will invite us to their marriage ?

\- Aurora !

\- What ! We did invite them to ours !”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Cora promised her she would get everything if she helped her.

Aurora refused, and, as she sees Mulan lying next to her, she tells herself she doesn't regret anything.

 

 

9\. Smut [2x09] :

 

They almost lost each other, Mulan just gave her heart back to Aurora, and they are making love here, on the ground, almost in a violence way, just happy they found each other back.

 

10\. UST :

 

Aurora has Philippe back with her, but there is still in her this regret that she never tried anything with Mulan at the time where they were still searching for Philippe.

 


	35. Aurora/Philippe/Mulan

1\. Angst :

 

Mulan first hates Aurora, because she has Philippe, and she doesn't.

Then, she hates Philippe, because Aurora fights for him, to find him back.

And finally, she hates herself for loving them this way, because she will just get loneliness, and nothing else.

 

2\. AU [Bad ending] :

 

With magic, there is always a price to pay.

In their case, this price was Mulan's life, so they would get Philippe's soul back, which was taken by the spectrum.

Thanks to her, they are together again, but they know that never, no, _never_ , they will feel complete without her.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

There are three flying monkeys which are now around the home office, and Emma does not even know if she really wants to understand what is going on.

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

It is said that the two prefects of Gryffindor just both fell in love for the captain of the Quidditch's team of Ravenclaw.

Are there gambles about the question of knowing in how many time they will _finally_ tell her how they feel about her ?

No, of course no !

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mulan is holding in her arms a little boy, Aurora's and Philippe's son, and he is her son as much as he is theirs.

They are really a family now.

 

6\. Fluff [Reference to RedSnowing. Because of reasons] :

 

Snow immediately understood what was going on when she came back in the Enchanted Forest, and her approval and her smile warmed Aurora's heart even more than any speech, because she feels _accepted_.

After all, her friend is in a relationship with two people too.

 

7\. Humor :

 

“So, they think my story is just _me_ , waiting for my _prince charming_ to wake me up from my eternal sleep ? Tell me, where is the part where me and Mulan we are going on a quest together to save our beloved prince ?”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Philippe is dead, and he is not going to come back.

Mulan finally confesses about what she feels for him, and for Aurora too, and maybe it doesn't mean anything anymore, but the thing is that Mulan still wants to fight for something.

Aurora kisses her, and in this kiss, there is the promise that they will never stop fighting.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Aurora is the first one who kisses Mulan, the first one to accept what the three of them never stopped denying at any instant.

 

10\. UST :

 

Mulan bites her own lip until it bleeds, and she tries to stifle the frustration which takes her at any instant since Philippe's return.

(She doesn't know it's the same for them.)

 


	36. Aurora/Philippe

1\. Angst :

 

Aurora is completely jealous of Mulan, this warrior who feels nothing for Philippe and who, apparently, is already in love with another man, a warrior too, who lives far from this place.

This jealousy seems to be so futile when Philippe disappears, is taken from her, and that her heart breaks into pieces.

 

2\. AU [Role reversal]  :

 

Aurora sighed when she saw all the brambles around her that she still had to cut before being able to join the place where Philippe was.

Her prince really couldn't have been cursed in a place more easy to find, right ?

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“But of course I am jealous ! Mulan is attracted to you, it's so obvious !

\- But Aurora, this is not true ! Philippe protested. Mulan is asexual.”

Aurora started, then she paled, seeing that yes, she said something which was clearly something stuff-up.

 

4\. Crossover [Modern setting. Roommate AU. Allusion to Hookfire.]  :

 

Philippe internally thanked Neal and Killian for letting them the apartment that him and Aurora were sharing with them.

The evening was going to be perfect.

 

5\. First Time :

 

She realizes she lost him just when she is in this red room, in fire, far from him, with no way to flee.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Philippe's look is on Aurora, really often, just as if he was desperately afraid of seeing her disappear under his eyes, forever.

But she stays here, and it's a constant relief to see her here, close to him, alive, and not under a terrible curse.

 

7\. Humor [Reference to the movie _Mal_ _e_ _fi_ _cent_ ]  :

 

“Wait… Maleficent… my _fairy_ _god_ - _mother_ ? When did you forget the fact that she tried to make me _sleep_ _forever_ ?”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Philippe's presence makes the nightmares go away from her, just as the room on fire, more than anything else.

 

9\. Smut :

 

He is here, with her, and he is _alive_.

She already slept for twenty-eight years and more, and she can't just wait.

 

10\. UST :

 

Mulan's presence stops them from doing many things, and Aurora is just forced to wait their return to the castle.

 


	37. Rumplestiltskin/Milah

1\. Angst :

 

He is going to fight for their country, against the ogres, for _them_ , and fear takes her, because he may die.

She is so proud of him.

 

2\. AU :

 

He was going to loose her soon, if he still refused to leave, he knew it.

So they left, began another life in another place, and everything went good.

They were _happy_.

 

3\. Crack!Fic [Reference to Hookfire]  :

 

Legend tells that when Milah discovered her former lover in her son's bed, Milah screamed all the insults she knew.

Rumplestiltskin, him, just passed away, and fell on the ground.

But this is just a legend…

 

4\. Crossover [Beauty and the Beast]  :

 

Milah sees the Beast, asks herself how it is possible to love such a monster.

She still doesn't know what is going to happen to her, she knows nothing of the _crocodile_ her husband is going to become.

 

5\. First Time :

 

She screams, screams again and again, as she becomes a mother, and she just wants her husband to come back.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

“Your father is going to come back to us soon, she tells to her son who is now crying, still ignoring he already fled the battle, he will come back, as a hero, she promises him.”

 

7\. Humor :

 

Milah shrugged, and then, without hesitating one second, just thinking of her son's life, she stabbed the merchant, under the surprised look of her husband.

Husband who raised a circumspect eyebrow.

Well, yes, of course, it was faster and more efficient this way.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Milah was not a true monster, after her husband's return from the ogres war, she cured him, despite everything, because she was still his wife, and because also that, despite her disgust, a part of her still loved him.

(She still hoped at this time that, one day, they would get a better life.)

 

9\. Smut :

 

Before Rumple leaves, they make love for hours, with a fear of the danger which may touch him soon, and also with a certain excitation.

 

10\. UST :

 

Milah remembers the last time they made love, before her husband made this deal with the merchant, and she thinks about it with bitterness.

(It's not surprising that she left with the pirate.)

 

 


	38. Milah/Hook

1\. Angst :

 

To be a pirate doesn't mean you don't feel remorse, and it's the case for both of them.

(It doesn't mean that they can't try to forget these one together.)

 

2\. AU [Role reversal]  :

 

Milah put the hook which would soon give her her nickname at the place where her hand used to be, and she tried with difficulty not to cry, not to vomit, not to be too angry.

Between Rumple and her, there is a war, now.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

With time, they realized that piracy sucked, and they then opened an agency which would help the couples who had some difficulties.

(Oh, irony, irony...)

 

4\. Crossover [His Dark Materials]  :

 

On their first meetings, their two daemons went into each other direction, as if it was natural, and even if they would have wanted to deny it.

(With no success.)

 

5\. First Time :

 

She is the first one who makes him feel Liam's absence as being less painful.

Just for that, he is ready to bring her anywhere she wants, whatever this world is.

(Except Neverland. Not Neverland, not anymore.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

He tells her about future, oceans, treasures, adventures.

He tells her about a version of the story where her son is with them, and where they are a _family_ , and it's wonderful.

She wants to believe it, so much.

(It's a beautiful dream, really.

But yet, the illusion is soon gone.)

 

7\. Humor :

 

The crocodile's aspect is more ridiculous than frightening, and the two lovers laugh, forgetting that they should be afraid.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Milah never stops crying during the first days which follow her departure, and she feels guilty.

But her wonderful and handsome pirate is here, for her, and her sacrifice, her abandonment, her betrayal, well, they really worth it.

 

9\. Smut :

 

The hands exploring her body have nothing to do with the one of her former and still legitimate husband, and in the arms of the captain, Milah finally allows herself to forget what she gave up, what she _betrayed_.

 

10\. UST :

 

The touch of his hand burns her, but the only thing she can think about, now, is her duty, this house where there are people who wait for her, this husband that she despises, this child she loves, but who doesn't understand.

(For now, she still think, naively, that what they have together can still be saved.)

 


	39. Peter/Ruby

1\. Angst :

 

The wolf in her enjoys this, finds him delicious, and internally, Ruby _screams_.

 

2\. AU [Role Reversal]  :

 

Red looks at the wold tied up at the tree, who is looking at her with so much anger, this wolf who had nothing to do with the man she loved, and she began to cry.

But she smiled, too, promising to herself : _I will help you to control yourself, my love_.

 

3\. Crack!Fic [Reference to _Little Red Riding Hood_ ]  :

 

Red and Peter looked with surprise at this wolf who was now standing up just in front of them, on his two feet, and who was asking them politely where was the house of a certain grand-ma.

Wait… WHAT ?

 

4\. Crossover [X-men]  :

 

The girl who can turn into a wolf is surely one of the most powerful of them.

Peter is not a mutant, but yet, he is terribly proud of her.

 

5\. First Time :

 

She is twelve years old, and he is fifteen.

She already knows that she loves him, even if he still doesn't know it.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

The stolen hours they had together far from Granny really are the most beautiful of all.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Granny was ready to shoot Red, when she suddenly saw that this one was talking with Peter, as if everything was normal.

She raised a surprised eyebrow.

Since how many time could the _wolves_ talk ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

He never hated Red, he was just afraid of what she could do to him, of what she could be.

He never had the chance to know that she was finally able to control the wolf in her.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Granny never was someone really permissive about her being able to leave the house, about her private life, or even about her love life in general, which means not being able to be with Peter, to see him, to _touch_ him.

Red finds others solutions, touches herself while thinking about Peter, and if it's almost as good as if he was here.

 

10\. UST :

 

Peter kisses Red, and it's a missed promise of what will never be.

 


	40. Philippe/Mulan

1\. Angst :

 

Philippe is terribly afraid that he may never be able to wake up Aurora from her eternal sleep.

He will never dare to confess that a part of him, growing more and more, is just waiting for this.

 

2\. AU :

 

Mulan was now squeezing in her hand her husband's hand, looking at the wedding between Aurora and her future husband, and she began to smile.

It was a magnificent day, as their own was.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

“Why do you want, all of you, to tell our stories, while you know nothing of what we lived ? Leave us alone !”

 

4\. Crossover [Mulan]  :

 

Mulan was looking at her alter-ego, with circumspection, before smiling.

Her double was a heroine, and she found a warrior, while she herself found her prince.

Everything would be okay.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mulan sees Philippe for the first time as a human, and her heart beats faster.

It shouldn't happen this way.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

They had a lot of moments together, before they found Aurora.

It will never be enough.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Mulan almost _killed_ Philippe.

It was an accident, of course, a strange event, of course, but well, yes, she did it !

Some first impressions are better !

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Philippe feels like something is missing now that Aurora is gone, and it's even worst as he had been changed into a monster.

And, even if it's Belle who saved him and who helped him being human again, it's Mulan who allowed him to resurface.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Philippe left Aurora, he chose _her_ , and this kiss that they are sharing now doesn't have the feeling of guilt that it used to have before.

 

10\. UST :

 

Philippe is kissing Aurora, and Mulan feels that she is burning with anger, and with another emotion, that she knows too much, and that she must hide.

 


	41. Arthur/Guinevere

1\. Angst :

 

Guinevere's smile is too much false, too much _dishonest_ , to be really normal.

If Arthur's spirit was not that devoured by madness, maybe he would still care.

 

2\. AU :

 

Guinevere wished she could feel guilty for what she did.

But everything is right now, their kingdom is prospering, and Arthur is _hers_ , again, he looks at her with his eyes full of love, this is everything she always wanted, and this is what matters for her.

So, she doesn't care that this is just a lie.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Guinevere and Arthur are looking at this old man with this white beard, who just stopped being a tree, and who has an owl on his shoulder, and they both blink, stupefied.

Well… this is not, _really not_ what they were expected, but well.

You do what you can with what you've got.

 

4\. Crossover [Kaamelot] :

 

In this world, king Arthur feels nothing for his queen.

Guinevere doesn't know what is worst, not to be loved by Arthur, or that his love for her is as much strong as is his obsession for his impossible quest.

She doesn't have any answer, doesn't know if she wants to find one.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Flowers become the symbol of what is not anymore just when Arthur stops being the one who gives them to her.

Again, her heart breaks.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Guinevere is looking at this little boy so full of hope, persuaded as he is that, one day, he will fix what had been broken.

She is sure he will do it.

 

7\. Humor [Reference to Kaamelot] :

 

A world where knights are not good, where the queen is useless (most of the time), and where the king doesn't care of her ?

Wait, what ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

He looks at her while the spell is working on her, and he feels guilty, wishes he could tell her he is sorry.

And suddenly, she smiles to him, and it's as if his crime had no importance now.

(This is not the case, of course.

The lie is more reassuring than the terrible truth, that is to say that he is a monster.)

 

9\. Smut [Dub-con because of mind control]  :

 

Arthur is there, lying on her, he enters in her, softly. And she moans, of course, taken by pleasure, and it would be almost romantic, if the young queen hadn't had her spirit being upside down by what Arthur did to her, by his magic, and by all the rest.

 

10\. UST :

 

If Guinevere kisses Lancelot, it's because Arthur doesn't touch her anymore since months, more than because she feels real love for him.

(Even if it's true that, with time, love would have certainly appeared between them.)

It doesn't relieve her, of course not, and she remembers Arthur's kisses, and it just leaves her with a bitter taste in her mouth.


	42. Guinevere/Lancelot

**1\. Angst :**

 

Guinevere forgets Lancelot, or at least, she forgets what he meant for her at the moment where the magic enters in her eyes.

And he doesn't even know it.

Maybe it's better this way.

 

**2\. AU :**

 

Snow and David look at her with sadness, as she finally becomes herself again, as Emma stops Arthur and that Merlin breaks the spell which hit her, as they understand what she lost, what was broken.

But her, she runs in Lancelot's arms, and she kisses him.

Because everything is not lost.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

Their kingdom is ruled by a mad man, and a doll who is not herself anymore since a long, long time.

Only Lancelot can save the day !

Well, only if he stops staying alone where he is, and stops being depressed !

 

**4\. Crossover [Kaamelot] :**

 

“Wait, so your wife _also_ tried to run away with Lancelot ? Well, I hope that at least, he won't try to create a separatist movement and try to take your place… What, he already did it too ?”

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

“Guinevere, this is Lancelot, one of my best knights.”

The queen smiles, as the knight makes a bow.

The only thing she thinks about, is that, with someone like him, the kingdom will be well protected.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

The king is not here tonight, and the queen and her knight are here, in this ball, dancing together.

It looks like the dance is going to last forever, and Lancelot really wishes it was for real.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

The queen looked with circumspection at the different adaptations of their story, the story of the three of them, and she contained an annoyed snort.

Didn't they all know that her and Arthur divorced three years after their wedding ?

And they pretended to know what was the true story ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Arthur is far from her, taken by his damn researches which will lead him to nothing, he is losing himself, he is losing the kingdom in this quest too.

But Lancelot is here, so close to her, so, she is not really alone.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Guinevere kisses Arthur, and sometimes, she wishes Lancelot was here, at his place.

The second after, she hates herself for only _wanting it_.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Lancelot is talking with Snow about what he let there, in Camelot, and he thinks about what could have been, about what he would have wanted to get, about what will never be.

He thinks about this stolen kiss, which will not be more than that.

A missing action.


	43. Emma/Hook.

**During season 5**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

This is not the outfit, the hair, or even the darkness around her which allow Killian to understand the truth.

But her eyes, her cold and lifeless look.

This is not Emma.

 

**2\. AU [Hades and Persephone] :**

 

The goddess Emma looked above her, in the direction of the human world.

Maybe that Demeter's son would be able to stop her loneliness.

The question was to know if he would accept or not to come in her kingdom.

She smiled.

She would be able to convince him, she knew it.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Allusion to Rumbelle, to Zades, to OutlawQueen] :**

 

“So, now, you stop all your crap, the two Dark One, you kiss each other, you break the spell, and you destroy the darkness forever. Rumplestiltskin, you stop being addicted to power, and you make yourself be forgiven by Belle, and you become a good father for your child who will be born soon. Well, Hades, you do the same, but toward revenge, you live happy with Zelena, and, especially, you kill no one. And you, Robin, you live with Regina, and especially, _especially_ , _please_ , don't die, bloody hell !”

The two Dark One looked with astonishment at the crazy woman who just came here with no warning.

But, who the hell was she ?

Oh, no one…

Just an angry fan.

 

**4\. Crossover [Mythology _Orph_ _eus_ _and_ _Eurydice_ ] :**

 

She couldn't help but look behind her, she couldn't not look at him, because she wants to be sure _that he is here_ , she turned back, and he fell.

Too bad.

It almost worked.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

She wants to tell him what she did to him, she really wants to, but there is the Dark One of her visions on her side, and a little voice whispering in her : _he won't understand_.

Indeed, he doesn't understand.

 

**6\. Fluff [5x02] :**

 

A dance, a moment out of time, far from the horror, far from the other, before Percival interferes, before the shadows and the voices come back to haunt her.

Right now, Emma Swan is _happy_.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

So, the Dark One appeared after a story between Nimue and Merlin ?

Well… their story is far better than theirs…

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

He is dead, forever, he is in the Underworld, and fear takes him.

But she is going to come for him, so, all of this is not over, right ?

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

It happens after what happened in New York, when finally, _finally_ , all the horror is over, and that they still don't know for Hyde, or for the Evil Queen version serum.

They find each other back, a new time, they hope it's the last time they are separated.

(Almost. _Almost_.)

 

**10\. UST :**

 

The Underworld are not the best place to do anything.

This, and also the fact that, _as_ _well_ , he is dead.

 


	44. Leopold/Eva

**1\. Angst :**

 

She should have been more suspicious of this little peasant with her eyes full of anger, who, before she was devoured by ambition, had been destroyed by the injustice she suffered from.

It had been her greatest mistake.

 

**2\. AU [Dark] :**

 

The blade entered in Cora's heart, well, in her chest, and then, Eva raised up her head covered with blood.

Right.

It was her revenge against the witch who killed her husband.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

_In the Olympus, after Leopold's death._

 

“You married _Cora's_ daughter, the daughter of the woman who killed me ? You must be kidding ! Wait a minute man, you, you're going to catch hell. I will make you learn that you can't marry my sworn enemy's daughter, just like that, and I think that if we stay in separate chambers for at least two or three little centuries, you will finally understand it.”

…

“Wait… And besides, she assassinated you ?”

 

**4\. Crossover [Greek Mythology. _Oedipus_ ] :**

 

_Kill his father and marry his mother._

The seer's  words were resonating in the spirit of queen Eva, who realized that Leopold did it, with  _her_ .

She  pulled her little Snow White closer from her, praying that the horror would never destroy her either.

Leopold just destroyed their family and he was absolutely not aware of it.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Leopold chooses her, and not Cora.

Eva feels at this moment a pride which must be too much uncalled-for.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

A laugh resonates in the air, the one of her little girl, and the young mother can't help but smile.

Leopold looks at her with love, not only because she gave him an heir for the throne, but because he loves her.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Who will win Leopold's heart, between Cora the witch and Eva the nuisance princess ?

The suspense is unbearable !

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

She wishes to Leopold to be happy after her death.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Leopold asks himself why he ever wanted to loose himself with Cora, while his new wife is here, and she is perfect.

 

**10\. UST [Regina/Leopold] :**

 

Eva would not like to see what he became, Leopold tells himself as he looses himself in the arms of his young bride, with the name of Eva on his lips, and the face of his former wife which is carved in his head.

 

 


	45. Cora/Leopold

**1\. Angst [3x18] :**

 

She tries to defend herself, she tries to tell him that this is not what he thinks it is, that she just tried to protect her daughter, that she didn't do this by ambition, that she _loves_ him.

But she never says those words, because she sees in his eyes that he already condemned her.

 

**2\. AU [Where Cora doesn't lie to Leopold] :**

 

“I am pregnant Leopold.”

She closes her eyes, waits for a scream which will never come, and is confronted to a look full of confusion coming from the young noble.

So, she tells him, hopes that he will understand.

(He does.

She will never be alone anymore, she will never know anymore the painful feeling of being humiliated by someone.

She has got what she always wanted, and it's enough for her.)

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

How dare Leopold asking her daughter in marriage, instead of her, without waiting for her to kill her husband by herself !

How impolite it is !

 

**4\. Crossover [OUAT in Wonderland] :**

 

What she never tells Anastasia, is that there was a time where she still thought that love and power could work together.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

The fire blazes, and the king gives her an admired look.

This time, Cora almost feels no shame about her origins.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

The king wants her, and not some random princess he never saw, and this, despite the fact that her parents are peasants.

Cora feels proud, because she was chosen this time, because she was _wanted_ by someone, for herself, and not just for her beauty.

(She tries not to remember Jonathan.)

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

_In the Olympus._

 

“You killed my wife and tried to destroy my daughter ? I disown you !

\- But, well, Leopold this is not how it…

\- I disown you !”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

It would have been so much easier, if she could rip out his heart at that time, she tells herself, as Rumplestiltskin trains her in magic.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

He takes her, there, on the ground, on the grass itself.

They are still not married, but Leopold doesn't care about it.

The desire he feels for her is too violent to be able to be controlled.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

This little doll is not going to be able to satisfy him, Cora tells herself, as hatred and frustration are devouring her.

 


	46. Emma/Regina

** Season 1 **

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Regina wishes she could pretend that the curse doesn't exist, that she doesn't have to be the villain of the story.

She wishes she was not forced to hate her.

 

**2\. AU [No Curse] :**

 

At the doorstep, the two women both sighed because of the attitude of the little boy, who just came back into the house.

It was already the third time of the week that Henry was running away from his home to find back Emma and the Sheriff was as tired as Regina could be.

“Do you want to enter and drink something ? The mayor asked her. We could try to talk about Henry, about how we can fix the situation, and also… about other things.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, seeing that the smile of the other woman was too inviting to be really honest.

Was she _flirting_ with her ?

Emma rapidly realized, to her own surprise, that, if it was the case, it didn't bother her at all.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“I made Henry come back at your home without any problem, I am doing my job as a Sheriff and I am good at it, the town is calm, and you, you are blaming me because you think that I _flirted_ with the new inhabitant of the town ? Madam Mayor,  you should calm yourself about your jealousy, I will think that you _really_ are the Evil Queen.

\- I am not the jealous.

\- Oh, really ?”

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms, _Poison_ and _Charm_ ] :**

 

Regina talks to Lilith about anger, hatred, revenge, against a certain Savior, and about her desire to rip out her heart and get this one for her.

Lilith just smiles, telling her that she will understand the truth, in the end.

After all, she herself did it.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

There is something, in the Savior's obstinacy, a force, a flame, which reminds her a little of Daniel.

This is just when she does this, when she admits this resemblance that she finally accepts that she feels more than just hatred for the young woman.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Henry may die, and Regina can support this just by loosing herself in the eyes of the Savior, forgetting for a time that she is the enemy that she has to destroy in order to get finally her precious happy ending.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“You put something in my drink, right ?

\- Except than cider you mean ? I don't think so Miss Swan.

\- Of course yes, or I wouldn't have crashed into this damn sign !

\- This is not my fault if you're a terrible driver.”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

“I am the evil queen, and you should hate me, she wants to tell the Savior holding her in her arms, right now, and that this confession should obviously make run away.”

“Later, she tells herself, I will tell her later.”

She doesn't want to spoil everything, not right now.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

“I hate you.

\- I know.”

Emma stops her next sentence with a kiss, because she just wants to _forget_ who they are, who they are supposed to be, the fact that they are the Evil Queen and the Savior, and that it will _never_ work.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

The curse was just broken, Henry is alive, everything is okay.

They lost everything, and Emma doesn't know if she has to hate herself or hate the queen herself.

 


	47. Neal/Hook (Neverland)

**Warnings** **: Underage.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Would you really change for me ? Or were these words just empty words, as those that my father once told me ?

 

**2\. AU [Happy Ending] :**

 

He stays, Hook changes, Bae grows up (because of magic), and they live happy until the end of time, just as Emma and Regina do in Storybrooke.

(Oh, please, could you just let me dream a little ?)

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Just kiss, bloody hell !”

(Yes, there are also hysterical fangirls in Neverland.

The proof being this…

Angelica is there.)

 

**4\. Crossover [RPF Literature. Reference to my fic _Quand l'Histoire prend une autre tournure_ ] :**

 

Marie's hysterical scream resonated in the air, as she realized who was there, in front of her.

“AHHH ! Hookfire, yes ! I finally can see my favorite ship evolve in front of me, for real !”

When she began to make some leaps of excitation in the air, seeming to be happy of the situation, Bae and Hook looked at her with suspicion.

Next to her, Laforgue and Lautréamont sent a bored look to the young crazy woman who was supposed to be their friend.

“Sorry for this… We swear, it doesn't happen that frequently.

\- Really Jules ? Do we talk about the visit in the universe of Avengers ? We believed she was having a hemorrhage, because she was having such a nosebleed.

\- My sister will be so happy when we get home...

\- Indeed, she will.”

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Pirates are not monster, he tells himself for the first time after Hook didn't let him be caught by the Lost Boys.

Maybe.

Well, in fact, he is not.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Baelfire could almost forget that his father abandoned him, now that he is not alone anymore.

 

**7\. Humor [Reference to my fic _Ce monde deviendra le mien_ and to my OC] :**

 

Amelia had a satisfied smile, as she saw that she infiltrated one of her other favorite universes.

She was going to put them trough the wringer, this was one thing she was sure of.

(What ? I already put one of my other OC here, why not her ?

And by the way, humor never was my favorite theme…)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

He perfectly knows that, one day, he will be forced to tell Baelfire the truth.

He delays this moment as much as he can, hopes that the pain of the loss which will hit him at the moment where the teen will understand the truth will be less strong then.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

There is alcohol, maybe too much on both sides, kisses, love, and there is _forgetting_ too.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

He is just a kid, bloody hell, and the pirate should hate himself for desiring him so much.

(Would it be less painful if he knew that it's reciprocal ?

No, of course no.)

 


	48. Emma/Hook/Neal

**1\. Angst [2x22] :**

 

Neal is dead, Emma is angry, and Hook is sad.

They both lost him, they are trying to mourn thanks to alcohol, too much alcohol, and even the fact that they have to save Henry is almost not enough to make them fight back again.

 

**2\. AU [3x11. Neal came with Emma and Henry in New York] :**

 

“Can I know what you're doing here ? Neal said with anger to the pirate, while Emma, next to him, was looking at him with surprise.

\- Neal… Who is he ?

Her husband didn't answer to her, still looking at his former lover with anger, as he forgot because of the curse what happened in Neverland, as he forgot their common story, of the three of them.

Hook began to smile to him.

It was going to take time to him, _so_ _much_ time.

\- Hello love… Did you miss me ? Did _the_ _two_ _of_ _you_ miss me ? He added.”

His smile became larger when he saw how astonished they were.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“We are together, they announced, abruptly.

\- But… how. Why ?

\- I always hated triangle love, Emma answered. So, it makes the problem disappear. And by the way, the author loves poly-amorous relationships.”

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Au revoir là-haut_. Mention of the ship Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt, because I love this ship even if it's not canon] :**

 

A drawer who is a facially disfigured war veteran and a former soldier traumatized by the First World War both succeed to be happy at a period where it is not easy to be for them, so, why not them too ?

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

He never just wanted Emma, he wanted (and he _still_ wants, and it won't change) Emma _and_ Neal, and this last one just understands this when, in Neverland, after they found and saved Henry, the pirate puts his lips on his to make him shut up.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Emma looks at the two men she loves being with Henry, seeing him more or less as their son (it changes if it's Neal or Killian), and she smiles.

Now, they really are a family.

 

**7\. Humor [In Neverland] :**

 

“Couldn't you please do _something_ _else_ now ? Asked a furious Regina to them. We have Henry to find back, I remind you.”

The three lovers didn't have the time to tell her that Henry had been already find back.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

“I couldn't stop loving _you_ , she confesses. But I don't think I could stop loving _him_ either, Emma tells to Neal with tears in her eyes, in the cave where he is locked up, and this, after what Killian said about the fact that he was in love with two people.”

She expects to be rejected as the door of the cage opens, but he smiles, and with her agreement, he kisses her.

“I'm okay with this, because I don't intend to stop loving the two of you either.”

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Emma's hands on his body, and Killian's lips on his.

It's _perfect_.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Neal is not jealous of the kiss that they shared, he is jealous that he was not _here_.

 


	49. Robin/Marian

**1\. Angst :**

 

She is his wife, the mother of his son, the one he loves more than anything in the world, and she is _dead_.

Robin screams his pain for hours, and none of the Merry Men can succeed to calm him completely.

This is just when they put his son in his arms that he finally does it.

Now, he is going to fight for him.

 

**2\. AU [Happy Ending + SwanQueen] :**

 

She is his True Love, nothing could change this, not even time, not even the separation, not even _death_ _itself,_ not even an enchanted mark whose sense was maybe not what people thought it had, not even _the_ _queen_ could change that.

And if this one is happy with the Savior, that's good, then, Marian won't interfere with this.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Mention of Marian/Elsa and of OutlawQueen] :**

 

“You replaced me by the Evil Queen ? But, she _assassinated_ me !

\- I had no idea that she did it !

\- Oh, _really_ Robin ? Well, what a lack of  common sense ! You thought I was dead because of what, because _of a disease_ ? I  sacrificed myself _to save Snow White_ , not the first idler coming there, my execution must have some impact when it happened ! So, I disappear, just like that, and you, you have no question to ask ?”

Seeing that her husband – soon ex-husband, regarding the circumstances – answered her nothing, the young woman left the coffee-shop with pride and dignity, deciding some days after that she would rather date the Snow Queen.

After all, the worst that this one could do to her, was to freeze her heart by accident, no ?

Oh, if she did, she would unfreeze this one later !

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Tales From the Kingdoms_. Reference to my fic _Ce monde deviendra le mien_ , Belle/OC evoked] :**

 

There is this woman there, named Amelia Jones, this lost woman who lost not a long time ago the woman she loves, and who has to find her back, but who has no idea of the way to do it, and who is persuaded that everything is lost.

And _bloody hell_ , Robin can just understand her, him who lost his wife not a long time ago, and who has to succeed to explain to his son why his mom is not going to come back anymore.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

_O_ _h_ _, she is definitely not a damsel in distress_ , Robin tells himself as he sees Marian  punch masterfully in the face the sheriff of Nottingham.

Oh, and by the way, she just saved his skin.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

They just get a simple tavern, and the sheriff is more and more threatening as days pass, but Robin perfectly knows that he would not give up this life for anything else in the world.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“I am not a damn _fox_ , bloody hell ! Marian explodes.”

(Yes, I just had to make the reference to Disney.)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

If Robin wanted to cheat, he could of course ask one of the women of the village to just wear Marian's necklace, the one which allows to change of appearance, and then, he would have the face, the body, _the_ _entire_ _being_ of his dead wife here, in front of him.

He never does this, because he knows that it would not be the reality.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

They are outlaws now, and where they are, anybody could catch them.

The shiver of excitement which takes them then can't be described.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

He has terrible nights after Marian's death, nights which are between the pain of the loss, and the frustration because she is not here anymore.

 


	50. Robin/Marian (Zelena)

**During Season 4, when Zelena was taking Marian's appearance.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Robin could have been her new chance of happiness, her new chance _to_ _love_ , if she was not devoured by jealousy, and taken by her revenge against her half-sister.

 

**2\. AU [Dark!Robin] :**

 

Now, here they are, they won.

They destroyed Regina, Zelena got her revenge, and Robin revenged his dead wife.

Everything is perfect.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

A woman being jealous of her half-sister, who takes the place of a dead woman and who is posing as her after she killed her, and who, by a twist completely unbelievable, appears to be pregnant ?

Dammit, what is this plot which could be coming from a soap opera ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms _, Beaut_ _y_ ] :**

 

There is a queen there, a mad queen, monstrous, who is a murderer, with blood on her hands, and who is laughing.

 _This woman is a monster_ , Robin says.

Marian, or well, Zelena, hides her  petty smile the best she can.

_You still saw nothing my dear._

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

_I won_ , Zelena exults internally as she sees the face full of horror and anger of her half-sister that she hates so much.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

_I wish I had a life like this one_ , she says herself as she hears Roland's laughs, and as she sees Robin's smiles.

It's sometimes hard for her to remember that all of this is just a terrible lie, that to have this, she had to kill, she wishes she could forget that she has the blood of an innocent on her hands.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“You manipulated Robin ? Regina asks, surprised.

The witch of the West offers her an amused smile.

\- You know, it's not really hard to do so.”

Yes, the former queen had to admit that she was not totally wrong.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Sometimes, Zelena asks herself if Robin is just a way for her to get her revenge, if he couldn't be more for her…

No, no, she corrects herself then, he is just the tool of her revenge to destroy Regina, nothing more.

Well, she tries to pretend he is.

 

**9\. Smut [Dubious Content for obvious reasons of identity fraud. Oh, and it's seedy.] :**

 

Robin and her are now sleeping together, and she is happy at the simple idea of imagining the face that Regina would make if she could see this, her lover, _her_ _soul_ - _mate_ , _fucking_ with _her_ half-sister, and calling her by a name which is not hers.

 _He is mine now sister_ , she thinks with joy.

This is this only thought which makes her come, at the end.

The smiles she has now is triumphant, and of course, Robin doesn't understand the sense of it.

But the thing is that she is a really good actress.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

He hated himself and disgusted himself for still desiring this woman who manipulated him, who fooled him, who _never_ loved him, who killed his wife (as Regina did, in another version of the story. Maybe that he just loved murderer women), but he just _couldn't_ like that make disappear this attraction, this desire, _this_ _love_ , he thought he felt for months for this woman who stole everything from him.

 


	51. Peter Pan & Rumplestiltskin

**Author's note :** First non-romantic duo !

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Rumple is now physically older than him, and Malcolm _really_ wishes he could regret that he missed (spoiled would be better, but he has no idea of the asshole he became to be able to understand this) the greatest part of the childhood of his son.

Except that he is Peter Pan, the immortal child, the one who never grows up and gets older, the one who has no son, no _family_ , except the Lost Boys.

(What would say Fiona if she saw him ?)

 

**2\. AU :**

 

His father doesn't deserve him to spoil his life for him.

The spinners are right, he has to go away from him.

It's with regret, but also with the certitude of doing the good choice that Rumple threw the magical bean on the ground, leaving his father there in order to go into a better world.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Think of Christmas, think of snow  
Think of sleigh bells – off you go!  
Like a reindeer in the skyyyy !  
YOU CAN FLY ! YOU CAN FLY ! YOU CAN FL…”

Or not…

Rumplestiltskin couldn't contain his ironic smile as he saw his father fall miserably on the ground.

_I won._

 

**4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :**

 

The Dark One put back the two books on the table with an air of disgust.

_Peter Pan._

_Rumplestiltskin_ .

Those who wrote these books…

They were so _wrong_.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Rumplestiltskin understood his father hated him the day this one screamed at him that his mother abandoned them _because of him_.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

He was Fiona's son and not only his.

Of course he once loved this kid.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

A man who became a father, then was again a child, and whose son AND grand-son seemed to be much more older than he seemed to be ?

Wait, what happened to the story of Peter Pan, the cruel and insouciant child who doesn't want to grow up ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

He will not become like his father, _never_.

And by the way, why on hell would he want to abandon his child, this innocent baby ?

He swears, he will be better than him.

(In the end, he is proven to be wrong.)

 

**9\. Smut [Malcolm/Fiona] :**

 

Malcolm loves Fiona in any way possible, and he proves her this, any day, any night.

He has no doubts that from this love will come a son, a wife believed to be dead, just as an infinite and almost eternal hatred toward the wrong person.

 

**10\. UST [Rumbelle] :**

 

Belle is here without being there, and Gold curses his father for sending him this illusion, this pathetic copy which has nothing to do with the original, but especially, he curses himself for being trapped by this, for wanting to just _believe_ it was real.

 


	52. Snow White/Grumpy.

**Author's note  :** **I** t was not an easy one to do…

 

**1\. Angst [1x22] :**

 

She is dead, now, right ?

(Yes. Of course she is dead.

The queen made it so she would be, so, how could it be different ?)

 

**2\. AU [1x10] :**

 

She feels her heart break as, just in front of her, this man, this dwarf, that she doesn't know, falls, under her eyes, an arrow in his back.

He died for her, so, it must mean something, no ?

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Just _whistle while you work…_

\-  _ Hi  _ _ h _ _ o,  _ _ h _ _ i  _ _ h _ _ o _ ,  i t ' s  o ff  t o  w ork  w e  go…

\- Someday my prince will come…

\- SHUT UP !”

 _Who_ thought that it was a good idea to cast on them a spell in order to make them become fucking characters of musicals ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms, _Poison_ ] :**

 

Okay, so, apparently, here, all the dwarfs were in love with Snow White.

It was something which was not different from his world.

 

**5\. First Time [1x10 & 1x16] :**

 

He looses her the day she drinks this damn potion, where she is not herself anymore, where she becomes someone else.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Nova is his first love, but Snow White is the one he will always keep in his heart.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“You know, Snow White never loved making housework… Not that we like to do this either, but it doesn't mean we are filthy people either.”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Her breath stopped, the spell hit her, and she is asleep forever.

Grumpy's anger has no limits.

 

**9\. Smut [1x16] :**

 

In order to stop him from saying anything, so he won't stop her, she kisses him, as she forgot herself, that she forgot her damn prince, and Grumpy wishes he could believe that it's _sincere_ , and not just a try to manipulate him.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Grumpy hates this junk prince who woke up _his_ princess.

 

 


	53. Snow White & Ruby

**1\. Angst [S2A] :**

 

Everything that Ruby hopes, is that Snow will come back soon from the Enchanted Forest, even if it seems to be just a vain hope.

 

**2\. AU [Dark. S4B. Rewritten story. Ruby is present.] :**

 

Snow White ripped out Ruby’s heart and crushed it, and this is not because it never was real that it was not something traumatic for them.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [S1] :**

 

Mary-Margaret blinked two or three times, a thing that Ruby finally noticed.

 

“Are you alright ?”

 

No, not really.

 

Because, right now, she was seeing Ruby wearing a strange red cape, and she was looking like Little Red Riding Hood, and…

 

By all the devils, WHY on hell was she having hallucinations ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] :**

 

The other version of herself is less lucky than she is.

 

Because here, Ruby doesn’t exist.

 

**5\. First Time [Dorothy/Ruby] :**

 

Her name is Dorothy.

 

When she understands what is happening between this woman and her friend, Snow feels a soft heat invade her, and she begins to smile.

 

Well, in the end, maybe that something good will come from this trip in the Underworld.

 

**6\. Fluff [Ruby/Peter] :**

 

There is a light in Scarlet’s look when she talks about Peter, this joy, this happiness that the princess never felt before.

 

She envies her, and yet, she is happy for her.

 

**7\. Humor [S5B] :**

 

“ _Who_ did _think_ that it was a good idea to go to the Underworld ? With a _baby_ ? Who had this idea in fact ?”

 

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Peter is dead, and in Snow White’s eyes, there is this unique promise.

 

_I will never let you down._

 

**9\. Smut [S1] :**

 

They both slept with doctor Whale, and well, just let’s say that the _after_ was not really good.

 

They laugh about it, rather than crying on their miserable lives.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

They want to know what it feels like, to understand this desire which takes them when they are near Peter or Charming.

 


	54. Snow White & Emma

 

**1\. Angst [1x01] :**

 

Blood, death, horror, anger.

 

The powerlessness, her inability to do anything, her daughter that she can’t even take in her arms more than some seconds, her husband that she may lose tonight, or that she is going to forget.

 

The curse which is coming, the queen who is winning, the world which is falling.

 

And her heart, which is breaking in a thousands of pieces, and…

 

_Oh, Emma, I am so sorry…_

 

**2\. AU :**

 

A smile illuminated the young woman’s face, as she was realizing that everything was over, that the queen was vanquished, that there would be no curse, that she wouldn’t be separated from her daughter.

 

“We won Emma…”

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [S2/Snowing] :**

 

“Do this _somewhere else,_ goddammit !”

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms] :**

 

There are some things which never change, Emma tells herself as she sees this girl who has on her shoulders a burden too much heavy on her, a curse that she can’t understand or fight and which is a part of her.

 

Just as Emma, condemned to be the Savior.

 

Except that her, she has got her family.

 

**5\. First Time [2x22] :**

 

Her daughter calls her “mom”, and even if it happens in tragic and terrible circumstances, it’s beautiful.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Her _I will always find you_ doesn’t concern just Charming.

 

**7\. Humor [S4B] :**

 

“So, you just decided to listen and believe, like that, some man coming from nowhere ? Did you just blew a fuse ?”

 

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [S3A] :**

 

Her daughter is a Lost Girl…

 

Snow asks herself how she couldn’t see it before, then, she understands that there will be a lot of things to do before her daughter really considers them as her parents.

 

She will take all the time so she can do this, one day.

 

**9\. Smut [S1] :**

 

Maybe that to talk about her sexual life with her daughter never was the best idea she ever had.

 

(Oh, you think so ?)

 

**10\. UST [S3/CaptainSwan] :**

 

What she says and what she thinks doesn’t hid the fact that Emma is not indifferent to the pirate.

 

Snow can feel it.

 


	55. Charming & Emma

**1\. Angst [1x01] :**

 

_Find us._

 

He knows that she will.

 

It doesn’t make the action of abandoning her less painful.

 

**2\. AU [S1] :**

 

There was something terrible in the fact of remembering that this woman was his daughter, and to know that she didn’t believe that it was true.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Well, the thing is that my father died when I was a kid, my mother died so you could exist one day, my adoptive father is a king and a bastard who tried to destroy our family, and, oh, I used to have an evil twin once.

 

\- I knew I shouldn’t have asked, Emma muttered for herself.”

 

**4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :**

 

And the lost princess found back her family and she lived happily ever after.

 

(Of course it was not that easy.)

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Emma Swan always thought that heroes didn’t exist.

 

Well, it was before she met her father.

 

**6\. Fluff [S4] :**

 

He sees what she can be, what she _will_ be, and he feels like he is the happiest man of the world.

 

**7\. Humor [3x01] :**

 

To act like an idiot, by prince Charming.

 

Or : how to almost kill your daughter while getting a stupid argument with a pirate.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [2x21/Swanfire] :**

 

What do you tell to your daughter after she just lost the man she loves ?

 

Nothing.

 

Charming just hugs her and waits for her to talk by herself.

 

**9\. Smut [S2/Snowing] :**

 

The moment where Emma surprised them was both one of the funniest and the most awkward of his all entire life.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Luckily, he was never that close to Emma during the curse, toward some things, just as she was with Mary-Margaret.

 

It would have brought some awkward things…

 


	56. Wendy & Jean & Michael.

**1\. Angst :**

 

The shadow took her from her brothers.

 

One day, she will get revenge against the monster who destroyed her life.

 

**2\. AU [Dark] :**

 

There was a light in their sister’s eyes, that they didn’t understand, and which proved how much Neverland corrupted her.

 

They couldn’t recognize her anymore.

 

**3\. Crack!fic :**

 

She would have wanted to know where were the wonderful adventures that were promised to her.

 

Clearly, someone was making fun of them !

 

**4\. Crossover [Peter Pan] :**

 

This movie is hiding the truth, Pan’s monstrosity, and Michael and Jean can’t look at this animated movie without thinking about their lost sister.

 

**5\. First Time [2x21] :**

 

Maybe that magic is not that beneficial, they tell themselves as Baelfire disappears in the night.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

She knows that she shouldn’t be crying now, because now, everything is okay, but she can’t help.

 

Now, she is back home.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Neverland, a paradise for children ?

 

So they said !

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [S3A] :**

 

She seems to be little now, _so_ little, her who used to be their big sister, the one who was protecting them from all the dangers, but at least, now, _she is here_ , again.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

They hope Pan will _never_ touch their sister.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Wendy will probably be always a kid, and them, their mission stops them from seeing anyone.


	57. Wendy/Peter Pan

**Warnings :** **Underage…** And Peter may be a little OOC.

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Wendy Darling is fifteen years old and she is in love with the boy who lost his shadow.

 

It’s too sad that she still doesn’t know what kind of monster he is.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

She wished she could have known how to fly…

 

She wished that Peter didn’t let her fall, didn’t let her down this way, as they were flying.

 

She wished she would have known it would happen.

 

(She should have…)

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Oh, and by the way Peter, how could you think that to _abduct_ a girl would make her fall in love with you ?

 

Stockholm’s syndrome doesn’t work for real, bloody hell !

 

Crazy boy…”

 

**4\. Crossover [Disney] :**

 

“Hey ! Since when is Tinkerbell an insensible bitch ? And why did Peter Pan become suddenly the hero of the story ? And why am I such a passive character in the plot ? And what the hell are my brothers doing here in Neverland ? And where is Baelfire ?

 

What is this crap ?”

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

To fall in love with her abductor…

 

She didn’t know it would happen to her one day.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

He kisses her, and for one second, she forgets that his only purpose is to rip out the heart of a young boy and to put it into his own chest.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

What if we all told ourselves that, in fact, Peter is a really nice guy, and that him and Wendy lived happy together, it would be funnier, right ?

 

(No.

 

It would just be stupid.)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Sometimes, when Wendy succeeds to fall asleep, her spirit is crossed by terrible nightmares, about what she lost.

 

What she doesn’t know, is that in these moments, Peter comes there and takes her in his arms, and calms her the best he can.

 

It always works.

 

And of course, he leaves every time before she wakes up.

 

**9\. Smut [Underage, Hypnotism, Dubious Content] :**

 

Sometimes, when he uses his evil magic on her, when her look becomes full of a light which is not coming from her, and when he sleeps with her and that she moans, he could almost believe that this is _what she wants._

 

**10\. UST :**

 

There are days where Pan almost doesn’t touch her.

 

And it destroys her.

 

 


	58. Hans/Anna

**1\. Angst :**

 

She never felt her heart freeze so much before the moment where she understood that Hans had betrayed her.

 

(And it was not just because of Elsa’s magic.)

 

**2\. AU :**

 

He is not a prince, but to say the truth, she doesn’t care.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“You seduced me just because you wanted to take the throne for yourself ? What a lack of originality, my dear !”

 

**4\. Crossover [Rapunzel] :**

 

Her cousin had love and happiness at the same time.

 

Why not her too ?

 

**5\. First Time [Kristoff/Anna evoked] :**

 

Yes, she does love Kristoff now, it’s true, but it doesn’t mean that Hans was not the first one who made her heart beat.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

He would have never thought it would have gone that far…

 

Maybe he cared about her at all, a little.

 

Maybe.

 

(Well, she does hope he did.)

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Once Upon A Time, there was a princess who fell in love with a prince…

 

And they _didn’t_ live happily ever after together.

 

Finally, it does change this time…

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

A part of her, naive and confident, that she hates and prefers to ignore, still wants Hans to save her from a drowning to which he condemned her.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort (Bis) :**

 

She is here, in front of him, frozen, dying, and if he takes her in his arms in order to warm her, it’s just an accident.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

He is in a dungeon, he is _nothing_ anymore, and her, the princess, she is the fiancee of another one.

 

And yet, she is here, with him, and as he goes into her, a wicked smile on his face, he can’t help but think she will _never_ be able to get away from him.

 

Neither will he, but it’s a detail.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

He kissed her, one time, and it terrified her to understand how much she would have wanted more.

 

 

 


	59. Emma/Ingrid.

****

**Warning :** **Hum… pseudo-incest,** I guess… Someone suggested this pairing to me, and I wouldn’t have thought to do this before. Since I don’t ship them (well, since I succeeded to do some Peter Pan/Henry, I guess I can do this one too…)

 

**Happens when Emma is an adult… mainly. It risks to be twisted. Underage because it also happens when Emma is 14 (and just say that Ingrid is 34 years old at this moment, and that she doesn’t age after she arrives in Storybrooke.)**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

This woman is supposed to be her adoptive mother, or something like a sister to her, so why does Emma’s heart beat too much fast when she sees Ingrid smile to her ?

 

**2\. AU (Warnings : Mommy issues. Just like, so much… Light lime. Pseudo-incest so, and age difference) :**

 

Ingrid never tells Emma about her powers, and this one never finds Storybrooke, she is adopted by Ingrid, and they accept the situation as she is.

 

And if sometimes, when Ingrid’s fingers go and move in her, and that Emma calls her “mommy”, well, this is not a problem for them.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic (Anachronism because _Froze_ _n_ didn’t exist at this time. I did it for the joke…)  :**

 

“Me ? A _witch_ ? And then what about you, you will do like Elsa and begin to sing _Let it go_ by turning everything around you into ice ?

 

\- Well, in fact… How could I tell you…”

 

 **4\. Crossover** [ **Merlin** ] **:**

 

As she sees how wizards and witches are treated in this world, Emma understands better the terror and the hatred that Ingrid feels toward those who rejected her.

 

 **5\. First Time** [ **S4A. AU where Ingrid is not the “villain”** ] **:**

 

“You’re not my mother. But you’re my girlfriend, and you _can_ be a part of my family if you want to.”

 

Ingrid never felt herself be that accepted before this moment.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

If Ingrid falls in love with Emma, it’s because this one looks like the one she used to be.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“You’re friend with your son’s adoptive mother, who is also the former step-mother of you mother, your parents have the same age as yours, your former friend is a dragon’s daughter and a dragon herself too, _in a literal way_ , and you’re dating your former adoptive mother…

 

WHAT ?”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Emma wishes she could offer to Ingrid a world where no one would look at her as a monster just because she has magic in her.

 

 **9\. Smut** [ **Under** **the curse. AU where Ingrid forgot** ] **:**

 

The first time they make love together, it’s just like they had _finally_ found their place.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Ingrid suffers of the fact that Emma doesn’t remember her, even if she is the one who decided this, but yet, it allows her not to feel too much guilty.

 

Well, it should, especially now that Emma is too much attractive now she is an adult.

 

 


	60. Emma & Ingrid

**ND’A**  : **It will be less twisted this time…**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Just when she thought that she finally had found a family, the person in question just appeared to be completely mad.

 

Was she condemned to always be alone ?

 

**2\. AU [S4A. What if Emma had believed Ingrid ?] :**

 

There was something in the woman’s eyes which made Emma want to believe her.

 

Something which didn’t look like madness.

 

What if…

 

What if she was _right_ ?

 

The teenagers crossed her arms.

 

“I am listening to you…”

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Leeeet itttt goooo, leeet itttt goooo ! Cannn’t hoooold itttt baccck anymooore…

 

\- No, but Ingrid, we already did the joke in the previous chapter, so please, stop, it’s really becoming boring !”

 

Break the fourth wall : done.

 

**4\. Crossover [HP] :**

 

Even _there_ , where magic is something usual, people are looking at Ingrid with fear.

 

Emma wants so much to tear their eyes off.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

She has the right not to be alone, she has the right to have _someone_

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Ingrid remembers a little girl who used to have two loving sisters.

 

She hopes that Emma will accept her as her sister, and especially, that she will accept _herself_.

 

**7\. Humor [S4A] :**

 

“Why do you want to kill everyone ? I mean, since _when_ are you a psychopath ?

 

To have me and Elsa, it’s not enough for you ? You had to destroy everything because you were destroyed too ?

 

What is this stupid scenario ?

 

\- It was in order to make the sacrifice’s scene even more moving…

 

\- They can all go fuck themselves…”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [1x22] :**

 

If Emma remembered she knew her, she would tell herself : _Ingrid was right_.

 

Everything she remembers, is that she was almost always all alone.

 

**9\. Smut [Swanfire] :**

 

It may be not a good idea, but anyway, Ingrid is not here to stop her.

 

**10\. UST [UA where Ingrid didn’t die. CaptainSwan evoked] :**

 

Emma really liked Ingrid, sincerely…

 

But well, the fact that she comes to see her _every time_ she is with Hook is just _disturbing_.

 

 

 

 


	61. Regina & Emma

**1\. Angst [2x16] :**

 

Regina may just lost her mother, but Emma would like to tell her that her, she lost her parents during _twenty-eights_ years because of her, so maybe that it’s just justice, in a sense.

 

(Especially when you know who is Cora.

 

Snow White is definitely not the greatest culprit in this story.)

 

She would want to tell her that she is sorry for her, too.

 

**2\. AU [Wish Realm. Inspired by my own AU ( _Please don’t spoil everything this time_ )] :**

 

Emma sees this woman who gave up revenge, who became friend with the one she used to hate, and she tells herself that she can thank Rumplestiltskin for this.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [5x11. CaptainSwan & Past StableQueen] :**

 

“So, you tried to save the man you love by all the ways ?

 

With _dark magic_?

 

Did you loose your mind ?

 

Don’t you remember what happened when I tried to do the same thing with Daniel ?

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- Well, not at all…

 

\- Oh, yes, I forgot it, you weren’t there.

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- Is it too late to fix things ?”

 

**4\. Crossover [HP] :**

 

“Slytherin ! Announced the Sorting Had, surprising everyone and especially Emma.”

 

This one, sitting at the table of the house of the green and silver students, was welcomed by the smile of another student in first year.

 

Maybe that with this brunette on her side as her friend, things wouldn’t be too much complicated.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Respect only came with time.

 

But the fact is that, when Regina saw Emma get Henry out of this mortal trap which was the mine, she felt toward her something else than hatred.

 

**6\. Fluff [3x11] :**

 

The fact is that, yes, Regina tried to give her (even if this is not for real) a new chance with Henry.

 

And Emma can’t deny her this.

 

**7\. Humor [4x22] :**

 

Oh, by the magic, she hadn’t been _stupid_ enough _to take her place_ , no ?

 

 _Yes_?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [2x22] :**

 

The first time Emma ever was afraid for her was this moment in the mines, where the queen almost died in order to save all of them.

 

**9\. Smut [Gremma & HuntsmanQueen] :**

 

Emma shouldn’t be jealous of Regina.

 

And yet, _she_ _is_.

 

**10\. UST [3A & CaptainSwan] :**

 

All this tension between the pirate and the princess was _really_ beginning to be annoying.

 

And _frustrating_ , too.

 


	62. Regina & Henry Sr

**1\. Angst [1x02] :**

 

His heart is ripped out from his chest, and he falls down.

 

_Why couldn’t I be enough ?_

 

He will maybe never know.

 

**2\. AU [Where Snow White made Regina be executed for her crimes] :**

 

“I am sorry, the young and new queen finally said. But there was nothing else I could do.”

 

Henry leaned on his daughter’s corpse, gave her a last kiss of goodbye on her forehead, refusing to look at the ruler in the eyes.

 

The former princess was right, it was true.

 

But all the apologizes of the world would never give him his daughter back.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

An immortal half-mad wizard, a traveler between worlds who was maybe as crazy as him, a genie who was too much in love with her, a doctor who pretended that he could bring back people from the dead, and a huntsman with no heart who didn’t decide to be here.

 

His daughter was just surrounded by psychopaths…

 

**4\. Crossover [OUAT in Wonderland]  :**

 

Cora may became queen in a far away kingdom, but it didn’t stop her to still want to interfere in her daughter’s life.

 

Henry wished he never contacted her again.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Regina sees disapproval in her father’s look after her husband’s death, after this assassinate that she commanded, and which is _her choice_.

 

Because he knows she is the responsible.

 

**6\. Fluff [1x17] :**

 

He should probably say to Jefferson that he is sorry of what is going to happen to him, but the joy to get back to his daughter stop him for now to think about the fact that he is going to take from a girl her father for a long time.

 

**7\. Humor [S5B] :**

 

“You named your son after me, that is to say after your father that you _killed_ ?

 

What ?

 

And you thought I would _like_ _it_ ?

 

Does this poor kid even know what you did to me ?”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

He was never able to save her from Cora.

 

It probably is his greatest regret.

 

**9\. Smut [HuntsmanQueen]  :**

 

Something disgusted him in the relationship which united his daughter to the huntsman, probably the fact that she was making him endure what Leopold himself inflicted to her.

 

He never had the strength to tell her this.

 

**10\. UST [StableQueen] :**

 

Henry understood even before Regina herself what she was feeling for Daniel, because these feelings that she was going through right now, were the one he had lived once, for and with Cora.

 

 

 


	63. Regina & Cora

**1\. Angst :**

 

The saddest of it in the situation, is that, after all the tortures that Cora made her endure in her childhood, Regina never stopped loving her mother.

 

**2\. AU [Cora ran away with Rumplestiltskin. GoldenHeart & StableQueen] :**

 

Her father is an evil and strange creature with a scaly skin, her mother is fallen princess, and her lover is just a stable boy.

 

But it doesn’t matter…

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Reference to _Snow White and the seven dwarfs_ and to _Alice in Wonderland_ ]  :**

 

“Hey ! I don’t look like that ! Cora protested.

 

\- Nor do I ! Regina then said. But the thing is that, my version is far way better than yours.”

 

Her mother sent her deaths stares, and Regina just decided to ignore her.

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms, _Charm._ Lilith/Snow White] :**

 

Love is weakness, her mother told her, but Regina sees Lilith’s look shine when she talks about her princess and former step-daughter, and the fact is that she envies her more than she should.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Her son’s life had to be in danger so Regina finally understood what kind of monster her mother was.

 

(It didn’t stop her from mourning her after her death.)

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Regina became a mother, and Cora would be proud of her and happy for her daughter, if her heart was still at its real place.

 

**7\. Humor [GoldenHeart & GoldenQueen] :**

 

“Are you telling me that my former lover used to be your lover _too_ ?

 

Yuk !”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

To know that she would have been enough for her mother will _never_ be enough for her.

 

**9\. Smut [Regina/Leopold & Cora/Leopold] :**

 

If she knew, Regina would maybe ask herself if Leopold was thinking about her mother, during these nights where he touched her.

 

She would maybe prefer to never know.

 

**10\. UST [GoldenHeart & GoldenQueen] :**

 

Her mother felt desire for Rumplestiltskin, until she was almost ready to flee with him.

 

She was perfectly understanding the reason why.

 


	64. Anna/Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note : Well, just say that in this story, Kristof doesn’t exist at all or that him and Anna are not together, and that Charming hadn’t met Snow White.
> 
> It was a suggestion by a reader, again, so that’s the reason why I had difficulties to write it because I don’t ship them at all.
> 
> By the way, I am going to write a collection of texts inspired by this collection of microfics, and the first one of these texts will be a OS about chapter 56, inspired by the AU with the Dark!Wendy. I am writing the third part of this OS (well, theoretically, I just began it), and I don’t know when I will publish the first part of it (maybe after I end to write the OS itself).

**1\. Angst [4x02. I watched the episode some time ago, so I don’t remember it really well] :**

 

Bo Peep is now strangling Anna, she is going to kill her, and David would sincerely be ready to give everything he still has so she doesn’t.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic. Because I love to kill my characters.] :**

 

Too late.

 

He came there too late, and now, _Anna is dead_.

 

Bo Peep welcomed him with an evil smile on her lips, and she just had to make one simple gesture with her damn stick to make him fall under her spell, and if he could, David would have screamed.

 

Anna is dead, and he lost everything.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Oh, yes, and by the way…

 

 _You don’t learn to someone to use a sword perfectly in just one hour, it has no sense, and it goes too much faster_!”

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Inkheart_ ] :**

 

This is a really strange world, that the one of Inkheart, with a lot of creatures of paper, this book in which Anna put them just with her voice, by reading aloud this book.

 

Well, it’s not really stranger than Storybrooke is.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

If Elsa stops wanting to hurt David, it’s just because she finally understands that he cares about Anna as much as she does, and that he will also do anything to find her.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Anna has a light in her look when she talks about this shepard who became a prince, and Elsa would lie if she pretended not to know what it is.

 

**7\. Humor [Reference to _Frozen_ & Past Hans/Anna] :**

 

“So, you wanted to marry the first man you ever really met and knew ?

 

\- In retrospective, it was pretty naive and absurd as a point of view of the world.

 

\- Indeed…

 

\- Do you want to marry me as well ?

 

\- ...

 

\- ...

 

 

\- I’m kidding, of course.”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Anna is still making nightmares during the night, she still cries because of her loneliness, of all these years she passed far away from her sister, but David is here to tell her that her sister really loves her, and that he loves her too.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

It’s a possibility that they didn’t wait for their wedding night…

 

**10\. UST [Snowing] :**

 

Anna is jealous of this princess, and she has real difficulties not to show it.

 

(She shouldn’t be, definitely not, but she still can’t accept that David is not with her anymore.

 

She still misses him, too much, especially because she loves him and desires him while it’s not his case since a long time.)


	65. Anna & Charming

**ND’A :** It was difficult there to do this one too, especially because season 4 is not the one I saw the most, so I don’t really remember what happened. I am sorry if there are mistakes.

 

**1\. Angst [4x02. In the Enchanted Forest. Again, I don’t remember it clearly.] :**

 

_Please, don’t die._

 

_You still have to save your sister._

 

**2\. AU [4x22. Dark!Charming. The rewritten story.] :**

 

It had no sense, Anna was telling herself, desperate.

 

The man in front of her had nothing to do with David.

 

She asked herself how she would succeed to make him remember who he really was.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Reference to _Frozen_ , because I am extremely predictable. Vague reference to the chapter 25 of this fanfic with the FrozenSwan because the same question is asked.] :**

 

“Tell me Anna, is true that…

 

\- That I have a friend who is a moving and talking snowman ? No, absolutely not. Not at all. Never. Was it your question ?

 

\- Yes, but… How did you know ?

 

\- Emma already asked Elsa the question…

 

\- Oh…”

 

Yes, that was perfectly logical.

 

“And is your fiance’s best friend a reindeer ?

 

\- Yes. Unfortunately…”

 

**4\. Crossover [HP. Again, it can be linked to chapter 25] :**

 

David never saw Anna be that happy before she saw her sister being _finally_ into her element, and being finally accepted.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

She is the one who, even before Snow White, learned him how to fight for himself and for what is fair.

 

**6\. Fluff [Episode where Anna is saved] :**

 

Joan, well, no, _Anna_ , is alive, and she is _okay_.

This is the only thing which matters.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

The lost sister, it’s _Joan_ ?

 

Oh, but that’s a great and lucky coincidence !

 

The world is so small !

 

(Does everyone have to know everyone in this universe ?

 

It was already pure non-sense when it was the case with Rumplestiltskin, but now, it’s just even worst !)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

David really wished he could comfort Elsa and reassure her about her sister’s fate.

 

The problem is that he is as afraid for Anna as she is.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

The fact is that Anna’s confidences about her intimate relationship with Kristof didn’t interest him at all, and the fact is also that the princess has no embarrassment about anything.

 

This is quite funny.

 

**10\. UST [ S4A & 1x16. Kristof/Anna & Snowing.] :**

 

David does understand the lack that Anna feels about Kristof’s absence around her just when he meets Snow White, and that he is then separated from her.

 

**Next pairing : A Savior and a thief. And I don’t think this pairing was ever made by someone.**

 


	66. Emma/Aladdin

**Season 6.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

She won’t let Jafar hurt him.

 

Never.

 

**2\. AU [Emma is Agrabah’s princess] :**

 

He is just a bloody coward who abandoned his Savior’s statute in order to save his own life, he abandoned all of them, and she is now looking at him with such a deception that the only thing Aladdin wants to do, is to apologize for what he did.

 

Even if he knows it will be useless.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [I don’t remember if he has got one or not in the show] :**

 

“Are you going to make me fly on your magic carpet ?

 

\- No… I don’t have a magic carpet.

 

\- Oh !”

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Tales_ _From the Kingdoms_ _, Poison_ ] :**

 

Emma sees this monstrous thirteen years old boy smile at her with a sadistic air, seeming almost ready to kill her, and she _screams_.

 

This is not _her_ Aladdin.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

She has trembling hands and a real fear in her look, and this is this more than the rest which makes him want to leave his hiding place to help her.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

He knows as hell that she would want to do as him, to get rid of this fate too much heavy for her, which lies on her shoulders, and which is crushing her, making her suffocate, but he also knows that she will never do this, even if she risks to die.

 

Oh, he _admires_ her so much.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

No, despite what she seemed to think, he didn’t know how to communicate with animals, and even less with almost talking monkeys…

 

Who made her think that ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

“What if I never stopped from being a genie ? What if I couldn’t free myself from this spell ?

 

\- We will find a way.”

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

He takes her in his arms, embraces her, kisses her, makes love to her, just like nothing else mattered, as if Jafar was not still after them.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

This is not without regrets that she let him lock himself up again in his lamp, in this place from which he couldn’t go out, that he hated so much, she would have wanted to be able to kiss him, and to tell him goodbye, at least one last time before their reunion.

 

 **Next duo :** The same, but as friends…


	67. Emma & Aladdin

**1\. Angst :**

 

They are both children of the street.

 

Not really the kind of person who can have a happy ending.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Aladdin died as a hero, saving Agrabah, and Emma just can’t contain her tears from rolling along her cheeks.

 

She wished she was not that selfish, she wished she didn’t want her friend to choose to flee rather than accomplish his role.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Aladdin is the genie of the lamp] :**

 

“What the hell is this thing !

 

\- Hello princess, you can make three wishes, and…

 

\- It’s a bad joke, right ?

 

\- Not at all.”

 

**4\. Crossover [Greek Mythology. SwanQueen & Hookfire & Zadès] :**

 

“So, your parents have your age, your girlfriend is your son’s adoptive mother ET your mother’s former step-mother, you former boyfriend in now with a pirate who was before with his mother, and your girlfriend’s half-sister is now with a god ? I didn’t forget anything ?

 

\- No.

 

\- Your family is twisted.

 

\- Can we talk about the Greek gods and their improbable/incestuous/absurd family ?

 

\- Hum…”

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

She symbolizes hope, strength, courage, she is the one who saved so many times Storybrooke, and she is the one who will fight courageously against the Black Fairy.

 

As he meets her, Aladdin wants again to be the one he used to be.

 

He wants to fight again.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

There is something which unites them, something more than their simple statute of Saviors.

 

They are _friends_.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« I have a question : how did we pass from the story of a thief who saves Agrabah from the evil Jafar to the story of a guy who has suddenly magic powers coming from nowhere ?

 

\- Pfft... I have no idea.”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

She knows how it feels to want to run from somewhere as fast as possible, and so does he.

 

But it doesn’t mean they are cowards.

 

**9\. Smut [Aladdin/Jasmine] :**

 

When Emma left the room, her face was completely red.

 

She _really_ shouldn’t have entered at this moment.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Killian had told her about the languorous looks that Jasmine and Aladdin were permanently sending to each other, and about how _boring_ it was.

 

She was certainly not going to contradict him.

 

**N** **ext chapter :** **A man considered as a monster while he was not at the beginning, and a woman maybe too much liberated compared to the period of the time during which she lived.**

 

 

 

 


	68. Mary/Mr Hyde

**1\. Angst :**

 

Edward wished he was not forced to believe in what he was seeing just right now, except that he couldn’t.

 

He has to accept the evidence, Mary is dead.

 

**2\. AU [Happy Ending. What if Hyde was not Jekill’s double ?] :**

 

When Jekill had introduced her to Hyde, Mary, to say the truth, hadn’t known at first what to think about him.

 

And then, slowly, almost without noticing it, she had fallen in love.

 

She was happy now, more than she ever was.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“An immortal imp who has powers and who can travel between the worlds ? But, by science, this is _absurd_ !

 

\- Says the one who is the double a completely mad scientist who succeeded to divide his soul into two parts…

 

\- Yeah… You’re not wrong about it.”

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Frankenstein_ ] :**

 

He was also born because of the mad desire of a scientist who wanted be able to go further than anything which had been already done in science.

 

In a sense, he is not that much different from the monstrous creature whose name had been finally confounded with its creator’s name.

 

Mary was the only thing which still linked him with humanity, and now that he had lost her, he is _nothing anymore_.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Mary chose him, and not Jekill, and that’s the only time where he really succeeded to surpass his “creator”, without really wanting it at the beginning.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

He is still sleeping, as the night is going to end soon, and as Mary wakes up briefly, and that she looks at him, she finds him really magnificent.

 

She doesn’t know that only few hours are left to them.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“You slept with the other me ? Jekill exclaimed, furious.

 

\- Technically speaking, it was still you I would signal to you, and by the way, we were never together, so…

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- What does happen when you sleep with another person, without knowing that in fact, this is just the same person ? I mean is it cheating or not ?

 

\- I have no idea, this is the first time something like that happens to me, Jekill confessed, quite embarrassed by the situation.

 

Mary rolled her eyes.

 

“Why does it _not_ _even_ surprise me ?”

 

Another silence took place between them.

 

“And by the way, how is my double in bed ?”

 

Mary thought she was going to slap him.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

They had reversed the roles, had thought the monster was the hero, and that the victim was the villain of the story.

 

If Mary was still alive, her, she would know the truth.

 

She would show it, to all of them, that he was not evil.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

She is terribly keen, in a way which should maybe frighten him, but the only thing he can do, is to be fascinated by her.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Jekill had never succeeded to make her feel this burning desire that she was feeling in Hyde’s presence after she had been with him for just some hours.

 

It just _had_ to be a sign.

 

 **Next chapter :** **The same monster who is not one and a crazy woman not being a part of** _Once Upon A Time_ (aka SerdaiglePower’s OC).

 

 


	69. Mr Hyde/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note : Antoinette “Bertha” Mason is a character coming from the novel Jane Eyre, written by Charlotte Brontë. She is Edward Rochester’s first wife, the one who becomes crazy and is locked up in the castle, for those who don’t remember who she is.
> 
> A french author named SerdaiglePower wrote a OS about her (on fanfiction.net), Edward et Mary, talking about Antoinette’s arrival in the asylum directed by Hyde, as well as their short love story. A tragic and painful story, since they mistake the other one for the one they loved and lost (Antoinette thinks Hyde is Rochester, and Hyde thinks she is Mary.)
> 
> This is a long OS, but if you can read french, you really should read this one, if Mr Hyde’s character interests you, and if you also think that he didn’t stay enough time in Once Upon A Time.

**1\. Angst :**

 

She is not Mary.

 

He wished he could succeed enough to lie to himself in order to believe she is, he wished he was as mad as Antoinette is, and that he was able to believe that she is the one he had lost.

 

Except that he can’t.

 

And if he ever succeeds, it never lasts for a long time.

 

**2\. AU [Role reversal. Modern era] :**

 

Antoinette looked with sadness at the man in front of her, locked up into his straitjacket, trying desperately to get out of it, and who was looking at her with his eyes blood as red, full of madness and rage.

 

And yet, strangely, she was not afraid.

 

“Mr Hyde, she said with a voice as soft as possible, you have to stay still, or then, we will have to be forced to isolate you.”

 

The madman looked at her in a haggard and empty way, and then, when he saw her, his look finally had a little and weak flame of life in it.

 

\- Mary ? He croaked in a weak and rough voice, and which became this way after he had screamed for hours.

 

She sent him a sad smile, and she nodded her head, desperate, for herself and for him.

 

“No, Edward, she said with a certain tenderness despite it. I am not Mary.

 

\- Of course you are, he insisted, with an obstinacy which could have been touching, if it hadn’t been so desperate.”

 

She tried with all her forces not to cry.

 

Antoinette also had her own demons : her husband, Edward Rochester, that she madly loved, had left her some months ago for their governess, and the pain of this break-up was still painful.

 

She understood his pain, a little.

 

In an access of rage and madness, he had killed some months ago the one he loved, Mary, and seemed from this moment think that Antoinette was the one he had killed.

 

The young psychiatrist came closer to him, as he was moving more and more, understanding that there was just one thing she could do.

 

It was bad and cowardly to use this way his confusion, but it was the only thing she could do, if she wanted him to get better one day.

 

How, she wanted so much the things to be much more easier, she wanted to really to be Mary, and she really wanted him to be her Edward !

 

She took his face in her hands, and this time, she kissed him, as she always did during his crisis, and he instantly calmed himself.

 

Antoinette, letting her tears roll, then took a syringe from her pocket, that she put into Hyde’s arm, who then completely stopped from moving.

 

She detached herself from him, and wiped her tears.

 

“I am sorry Edward, she then said, not knowing anymore to which one she was talking to.”

 

The truth is that, she sometimes made the confusion.

 

And it hurt even more at each time she did so.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“So, Antoinette is trying to permanently eat flies…

 

Shouldn’t she be already dead from suffocation ?

 

I mean, this is not a really sane habit.”

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Jane Eyre_ (inevitable)] :**

 

She had come after Antoinette’s funeral, to Hyde’s own surprise.

 

She had seemed to him as being ordinary, banal, but she had in her look this flame which used to be present in Mary’s eyes.

 

And in Antoinette’s eyes, too, before.

 

She had come to see him, and he hadn’t known what to say.

 

“I offer you my condolences, Jane Eyre had told him, and if Hyde hadn’t been able to control himself, he could have told her that it changed absolutely nothing.”

 

As she was leaving, he couldn’t help telling himself that Edward Rochester was really lucky to have her.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Edward was here, she told herself as Hyde was appearing at her look for the first time.

 

He was here, and he had come back to search her.

 

She knew he would never give her up.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Since her arrival at the asylum, since she had found back Edward, Antoinette was not making anymore nightmares full of burning houses, where her dear husband was looking at her with anger and sadness, she didn’t see the governess anymore.

 

All she was seeing was Edward.

 

She was really happy.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“You think you’re crazy ?

 

Try to live with another personality that you hate, you will see if it’s easy to live every day !”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

When you saw them like that, from a far place, you could have thought they were a true married couple.

 

It was too bad they weren’t.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

If she still had her senses, she would have been maybe conscious that it’s bad to use his weakness, bad to come close to him as he is under the influence of alcohol and despair, but her spirit blurred by madness can’t anymore do the difference between good and evil, and by the way it doesn’t matter.

 

Edward is here, in front of her, and she loves him, so yes, she wants him, and she has no shame.

 

She loves him, that’s it.

 

And as he plunges in her, she tells herself that it should be enough.

 

(If she was still herself, she would know this is not the case.)

 

**10\. UST :**

 

He should be ashamed and hate himself for daring to desire Antoinette, to dare to _forget_ Mary, and this is just by destroying himself with alcohol to succeed to get better (or rather even worst) and to get away from himself all his forbidden desire.

 

 **Next chapter :** An immortal boy and another one from which he took literally the heart…


	70. Peter Pan/Félix

**1\. Angst [3x11] :**

 

_Please, don’t kill me._

 

Too late.

 

Felix asked himself if Pan regretted what he had just done, and he asked himself too if he just ever _loved_ him.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Peter Pan froze, amazed, an expression of surprise on his face, as he was feeling dreamshade’s poison invade him and go right to his heart.

 

He fell on the ground.

 

In front of him, Felix began to smile.

 

He had chosen his side.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“Oh, and by the way…

 

This is not how it works !

 

You have to crush the heart of the person _you_ love most, not the one of the person _who_ love you the most !

 

When will someone accept to follow the rules !”

 

**4\. Crossover [Peter Pan version Barrie and Disney] :**

 

They see Peter Pan as being a capricious little boy, annoying, but who, sometimes, does have a good heart and who is in love with Wendy Darling.

 

Oh, if only they _knew_.

 

(Barrie, at least, had understood everything since the beginning, had seen the monster behind the false innocence, and the fakemischief that Pan was trying to show to the world.)

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Felix really wished he could believe in this boy who was promising him wonderful adventures, and a place which would be like a home, _a family_ , he wished that all of this was really real, and _sincere_.

 

This is just later, far more later, in this little town of Storybrooke, that he would finally understand that it _never_ was.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

The Savior and all the other will _never_ understand what unites him to Pan, what makes him want not to betray him, to stay loyal to him, despite everything, despite their supposed defeat.

 

They are just idiots.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“But then, in fact, if Peter Pan ripped out and crushed Felix’s heart in order to cast the Dark Curse, then it means that he loves him and that he is the one he loves most !

 

But that’s great !

 

(Turns back and sees the dead and lifeless body of poor Felix that everyone had already forgotten and which is now lying on the ground.)

 

Well, except for poor Felix, of course, for him it was surely not really a good day…”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Peter wished he didn’t have to do what he had to do, he wished he was not obliged to do so, but this is the only choice he still has.

 

As Felix’s heart, which once used to beat for him, turns suddenly into ashes, he feels no satisfaction.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Pan enters in him, and Felix doesn’t care about the fact that his screams can be heard in all the island, he cares about nothing, except the fact that this way, Pan definitely establishes the fact that _he belongs to him_.

 

He thinks he never was that happy before this moment.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

There is one of the Lost Boys, there, in front of Pan and at his knees, sucking him, in front of everyone, and Felix feels like he is burning with jealousy because of this scene.

 

Then, Pan smiles at him and it just becomes _even worst_.

 

**Next chapter ;** **A psychopath killer and a dead prince.**

 


	71. Cruella/Prince James

**1\. Angst :**

 

The wound of his abandonment by his mother still hurts him, and his relationship with Cruella, if it doesn’t help him to get better, at least, it allows him to tell himself that _he is not alone_.

 

**2\. AU [S5B. James “survives”] :**

 

With a great sadistic pleasure, Cruella put by herself David out of the place and directly into the river of lost souls.

 

(Well, she tried, the poor man just had to endure a wound at his head as well as a true quarrel coming from the dead woman – ironic, since she was a psychopath killer.)

 

 _No one_ could touch _her_ prince.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“My brother is dating a woman really mad of dogs, and who is true psychopath ? But when did things go wrong, bloody hell ?”

 

**4\. Crossover [Tales from the Kingdoms, _Beauty_ ] :**

 

She sees in the eyes of this bloody queen the same madness which is present in hers, and in James’ eyes.

 

They finally found someone like them.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

When she first met James, she had immediately tried to kill him, thinking he was David. And this, before she discovered that :

 

\- they were already all dead.

 

\- it was not David but his twin.

 

\- she could still kill no one, and _gods_ , was it annoying !

 

Strangely, James had never been angry at her because of that.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

There is a madness in her which appeals to him, more than anything else that she has in her.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Did David really think it would be that easy to make her think he was James ?

 

Really, what an idiot he was !

 

(She had definitely chosen the better of the two brothers.)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

They are already _dead_ , what worst can happen to them ?

 

(James is thrown into the river of lost souls, and there, Cruella understands that yes, it can _always_ be worst.)

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

It’s the first time since she is dead that she can feel that alive.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

James tells her about this girl, _Jack_ , Cruella may know that she shouldn’t be jealous, except that she just _can not_ not to be.

 

**Next chapter :** **The same crazy woman and an author.**

 

 


	72. Cruella/Isaac.

**1\. Angst :**

 

He thought he knew well how to know who people really were.

 

He never was that wrong about a person than he was about Cruella Devil.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Cruella looked with delectation at the two dogs eating the poor author, trying to put far from her the feeling of regret which was invading her little by little.

 

The world would learn to know her !

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Disney. Kind-of a time-travel. It’s certainly historically inaccurate] :**

 

“You ! The author exclaimed. Yes, you ! He said to the mustached man, surprised to be called this way by this unknown man. You did (or you will do because I have no idea which year it is now) wonderful animated movies, I adore you !

 

\- Walt… Disney ? Cruella asked him with a ton as surprised as despising. Who is he ?

 

\- _One Hundred and One Dalmatians,_ doyou know it ?

 

\- Hum… no.

 

\- Of course you do ! The story with the dogs, and you being mad of them, and the song “ _Cruella De_ _Ville_ ” which passed the other day when we were dancing together !

 

\- Please, continue, continue, I’m interested !” The young man and future creator/author told him, putting a notebook and a pen from his pocket, being ready to write what Isaac was ready to tell him about these “animated movies.”

 

What the hell was that ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Gravity Falls] :**

 

“Tell me, Ford had asked him, what makes you an “author”, by the way ? Did you, as me, write notebooks about all the bizarre things present in your town ?

 

\- Not really… Well, actually, I write fairy tales which happened _for real_.”

 

As she saw him talk about his passion with such energies and enthusiasm, Cruella felt a tender smile go on her lips.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

How, by the gods, could he _not_ see who she really was ?

 

How could he be that blind ?

 

**6\. Fluff [4x21/4x22] :**

 

_Did you see it my love ?_

 

_I did it !_

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“Tell me, my love, what if you killed no one and that I wrote a novel inspired by your story ? I am sure it would be a great success !

 

And don’t worry, you will have for you half of the rights, and of course, I will go to see you in prison, you can be sure of this !”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

The innocent coulomb was in the end far more dangerous than a simple serpent…

 

He should have never trusted her.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Cruella sometimes remembers the nights they passed together, and she cries.

 

Because she is a psychopath killer doesn’t mean that she didn’t love him.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

What frustrates her more than the fact that she can’t kill anyone, it’s the lonely nights she had to pass far from him.

 

**Next chapter :** **A pirate and a lost boy that he abandoned (a ship I really like), but version Rule!63 !**

 


	73. Neal/Hook (Genderbend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Inspired by my fanfic L'histoire inconnue. Genderbend, so fem!Neal = Éléonora Cassidy.

**1\. Angst [Useless detail : she was seventeen when she had her daughter] :**

 

Éléonora looks at her daughter, and the only thing she sees when she sees Maïa’s look, it’s only two blue eyes, the pirate's eyes.

 

It makes all of this just more painful, because it forces her to _remember_.

 

Every time she sees her daughter, she sees the father of this one, and her heart breaks.

 

**2\. AU [Spoil S7. In this AU, Éléonora is Alice’s mother. For reasons.] :**

 

She didn’t escape the curse, but she remembered.

 

And Gothel wouldn’t be left alone by her, she would pay for what she had done to _her_ family.

 

Except that here, in Seattle, she was nothing, she was no one, she had to give herself a new identity.

 

 _Again_.

 

“What’s your name ? Roni asked to the new inhabitant.

 

“Cassandra Gold.”

 

It was her third identity, the second one which was a lie, the first where she assumed herself for who she was : her father’s daughter.

 

Now that it was done, she just had to begin to fight.

 

Against the curse and for her family.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [SwanQueen] :**

 

“Wait, you slept with the mother, _and_ then with the daughter ? What ?

 

\- Yes, but Regina and Emma are together, and technically speaking, in a familial way, they share more links, so shut up.”

 

**4\. Crossover [In crossover with an AU where they are both women, because Rule!63 is life ! And I really want to write this UA for real now.]:**

 

“Well, the thing is that, in my story, Éléonora explained to the two women, he let me to the Lost Boys…

 

\- WHAT ? The pirate of the other world and the other version of the story screamed. He did _this_? Bloody hell, this idiot will hear me when I see him…”

 

**5\. First Time [2x22] :**

 

She sees the Lost Boys walk into her direction, surround her, and being ready to take her with them, and she _trembles._

 

She doesn’t even know herself if it’s because of the anger or of the pain.

 

_You betrayed me._

 

 _How did you dare doing this_?

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

She asks herself how she was able to forgive him.

 

The truth is that she still asks herself how she was able to _just_ hate him for such a time.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“Why do _I_ have to be the girl ? This is a scandal !

 

\- First, this is not a problem, second, the author loves genderbend, and third, don’t worry, Hook will have it too normally in a OS only about this…

 

\- WHAT ?

 

\- And it will be Hookfire too.

 

\- Why did we have to endure an author who is that crazy ? Neal complained.

 

\- Because of karma ? Hook proposed to him.

 

\- You can say that about you, not about me…”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [During chapter 7 of the fic I evoked earlier. Éléonora was just kidnapped by Pan] :**

 

He didn’t understand.

 

Where the hell did she go ?

 

Pan’s spell of forgetfulness stopped him to ask himself the question for a longer time.

**  
9\. Smut [Underage] :**

 

She is seventeen years old, well, more when you take into account the time passed in Neverland, and between his arms, she feels like she is a _woman_ for the first time.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

She lies to Emma, of course.

 

To admit her attraction toward the pirate would be certainly a _really_ bad idea.

 

(It doesn’t stop Emma from seeing that she is lying.)

 

**Next chapter : An imp and a queen (and as there are a lot of queens in OUAT, it’s really vague, I know it.)**

 


	74. Rumplestiltskin/Regina.

**1\. Angst :**

 

He already broke her so many times, but there is something he has to recognize.

 

She never let him do this without fighting.

 

**2\. AU [Wish Realm] :**

 

She _lost_.

 

He could have felt sympathy for her, hadn’t her defeat stop his own reunion with Baelfire.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [S3A] :**

 

Maybe that, in reality, she had _really_ wanted a child from him.

 

Hum…

 

Wait, it’s a joke, _right_ ?

 

**4\. Crossover [HP] :**

 

“No, and no, if we were in _Harry_ _Potter_ , I would not be professor Snape !

 

\- Ah, yes, and why not ?

 

\- Because I am not working for an evil wizard without a nose ! I am working for myself, and sometimes for the other, by manipulating them.

 

\- Indeed, it’s right… And who do you think I would be ?

 

\- Dolores Umbridge, without hesitation.

 

\- Rumple ! You boor !”

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

There was a part of him, still not devoured by darkness, which didn’t want to destroy her.

 

It’s enough rare to be remarked.

 

**6\. Fluff [Rumple never met Belle] :**

 

“I will never replace Daniel, right ?

 

\- No. But you can still try to make me happy despite it.”

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“Wait, you dated both my mother AND my sister ? Zelena screamed, furious. Soon, we will also learn that you also fucked with the Blue Fairy…

 

\-  Well, in fact, Emma remarked, since Rumplestiltskin is one of those who lived the most longer,  as her, then,  statistically…

 

\-  Please, Emma, don’t make it worst… ”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

_I am sorry for Cora._

 

But at least, maybe that she would finally be able to free herself, from her control.

 

**9\. Smut [S6. Serum!Regina] :**

 

“You slept with the Evil Queen ?

 

\- But, goddammit, you _are_ the Evil Queen, so, in a sense, _it’s the same thing_ !”

 

**10\. UST** **[S6 & S** **e** **rum!Regina]** **:**

 

What Regina would never tell to the other, is that she envied her other her because this one finally got what she had always wanted.

 

 **Next chapter :** A prince and a woman who is a giant killer.

 

 


	75. Prince James/Jacqueline « Jack ».

**1\. Angst :**

 

He abandoned her to the giants, without even caring one second about her fate.

 

How did he _dare_ doing this ?

 

**2\. AU [Jack survives] :**

 

“You want to do what ? King Georges roared. To marry her ?

 

\- Perfectly, father, and you’re not going to stop me !”

 

Only three years later, after the king’s death, were they able to do so.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“You left me for my _brother_ ?

 

\- Why not ? At least, he is not going to abandon me one day just because he doesn’t have any time to save me and because gold matters more than me for him ! Bastard !”

 

**4\. Crossover [GOT] :**

 

“You kill giants and _dragons_ ? Varys asked. Daenerys is not going to appreciate this...

 

\- Who ?”

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

James payed for what he did to her the day this knight who was supposed to be dead threw his sword right into his heart.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

“Do you love me only because I am the prince ? If I was not a prince, would you still love me ?

 

\- Don’t be silly, of course I would. And if it was the case, I would love you because of your pretty face !

 

\- I don’t know if I have to feel flattered or insulted...”

 

Childishly, Jack just stick her tongue out.

 

It didn’t erase the fact that she loved him.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

They are, as James call themselves, “partners in crime” !

 

She thinks it suits them really well.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

There was a part of herself which suffered because they were manipulating Anton, and she would have sincerely wanted James to at least _understand_ this.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

She would have wanted king Georges’ look on her to be less despising, as she was there, half-naked, with his son.

 

She would have wanted to be more than just the prince’s lover.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

 _He is the prince, he will never look at me_ , she thought before she learned to know him well.

 

 **Next chapter :** A queen and a librarian.


	76. Belle/Regina.

**1\. Angst :**

 

She is the one who locked her up for twenty-eight years...

 

How on hell could she hope Belle to forgive her, or even, to be able to fall in love with her ?

 

Because she fell in love with Rumplestiltskin doesn’t mean that she can fall in love again with her captor.

 

(It has nothing to do with the previous situation, she thinks with sadness.)

 

Belle doesn’t know it, but she won on her like no one did before.

 

**2\. AU [Regina saved Belle’s kingdom from the ogres] :**

 

Regina was looking at Sir Maurice’s daughter, and she was telling herself that, since Leopold was dead and that by the way, little Snow White would be her heir, an arranged marriage with this young woman wouldn’t be that terrible.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“No, I am not going to fall in love with you, are you completely insane ?

 

\- But, Stockholm’s syndrome…

 

\- Oh, please, stop all to bother me with Stockholm’s syndrome ! I keep telling you it doesn’t work this way !”

 

**4\. Crossover [GOT] :**

 

Regina is the queen of the seven kingdoms, and Belle is her Hand.

 

What could possibly go wrong ?

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Belle hears about Daniel, and she understands again that monsters don’t come out from nowhere.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

“Why ? Why do you love _her_? After everything she did to you ?”

 

Belle had a sad smile, thinking back about this imp she loved so much, once.

 

“Her, she never lied to me. She never betrayed me.”

 

**7\. Humor [S3B. Spoil of GOT’s S6] :**

 

“What if I killed Zelena the same way Sansa kills Ramsay Bolton ? By throwing her own flying monkeys on her ?

 

\- No, you won’t !

 

\- …

 

\- By the way, monkeys aren’t supposed to be carnivores, right ?

 

\- Well, since they used to be humans…

 

\- Yes, you’re right…

 

\- Does this mean that…

 

\- NO ! _Never_!”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [3B] :**

 

Rumple is _dead_.

 

She doesn’t know if it’s despair, loneliness, or the fact that she knows that Regina lost as much as she did which makes her accept the embrace that the queen offers to her.

 

**9\. Smut [4B] :**

 

What she does, what _they are doing_ , is cheating on the one they are supposed to love.

 

But Rumple lied to her, and Robin is with Marian now, so moralists can go fuck themselves.

 

**10\. UST [3B] :**

 

Rumple came back, she lost Belle, and Regina can’t stop desire and anger from struggling in her belly.

 

She is burning.

 

 **Next chapter :** Two fairies.


	77. Blue Fairy/Tinkerbell

**1\. Angst :**

 

_Banished, banished, banished._

 

The word is running in Tinkerbell’s mind, and only one question still matters for her.

 

 _Did you ever love me_ ?

 

(The answer should be no.

 

Fairies don’t have the right to fall in love.

 

Well, then, why did it seem that her own heart had been ripped out from her chest ?)

 

**2\. AU [Dark!fic] :**

 

Tinkerbell is on Peter Pan’s side, on the monster’s side.

 

(The only one who ever offered her a home, who helped her heal, after Blue rejected her so brutally, he is the only one who can really understand her.)

 

And Blue, as for her, is on the heroes’ side, the good guys, the princes and princesses.

 

(Hypocrites, liars, cheaters, who arrange themselves with morality when they want to.)

 

They are enemies, and yet, they never less hated each other.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

“You helped the evil queen ?

 

\- You let Rumplestiltskin with his abusive father even if you knew well at that time that it would turn bad ? What is the expression for this ? “He who was without sin should throw the first stone !” Because you don’t really have the right to talk now, in fact, I should rather be the one to throw a stone right in your face !”

 

**4\. Crossover [GOT. Sansa/Margaery] :**

 

Two women aren’t supposed to love each other, right ?

 

Well, at least, this is what they learned once.

 

Sansa and Margaery show to them that they are definitely wrong.

 

They love each other, and their love is not only true, it’s _beautiful_.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

When Blue remembered again that she was a fairy, one of her first regrets was not to see Tinkerbell in Storybrooke.

Her presence would have allowed her to finally tell her how sorry she was.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Blue had to lose her shadow and _die_ for some hours to make Tinkerbell realize that she was not angry at her anymore since a long time.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

“So, the curse turned you into a nun ? Why am I not surprised ?

 

\- Tinkerbell !

 

\- What ? This is a secret for no one that fairies are terribly prudes ! For a reason which is still unexplained...”

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

She wishes she could tell Tinkerbell that things are supposed to turn this way, that the queen must become a monster in order to then cast the dark curse, that they can’t change fate.

 

It doesn’t make all these things less unfair in any way.

 

It doesn’t stop her heart from breaking as she banishes Tinkerbell far from her for what seems to be forever.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

 _No sex for fairies_!

 

Tinkerbell didn’t know which idiot decided that, but she really wanted to propose to him to fuck off.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

“I am sorry, I was wrong, I should have understood since a long time that you were right.”

 

Tinkerbell would really like to hear something else coming from her, something Blue will never tell her, and it fills her with sadness.

 

 **Next chapter :** Duo ! We go back to the family, with a wizard and his grand-son.

 

 


End file.
